Stiletto Wars
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Sometimes the perfect pair of shoes can lead to a little extracurricular fun. Maybe you'll even learn to see someone in a different light. Christine Chapel and Nyota Uhura take the lead in this one.Rated T for some occassional use of adult language.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I'm back and I decided to have a little fun with this one. So as always, read, review, but above all else enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! This is for all my fellow shoe addicts out there._

_Disclaimer: My name is not JJ Abrams and I do not own Paramount. Therefore, these characters do not belong to me; I just borrow them from time to time. _

**Stiletto Wars**

There was one great thing about having James Tiberius Kirk as the Captain of the Enterprise.

_**RANDOM REASONS TO PARTY!**_

Today's celebration was in honor of Scotty's latest reprogramming of the Trans warp beaming function. Each time, the function became more powerful but even the Captain was wondering if this was an excuse for the free pour of Romulan Ale in the Dining Hall.

Whatever the case may be, I, Nurse Christine Chapel did not care. The tension in my neck and shoulders could definitely be eased by a few drinks and maybe a nightcap back in the room with one of the available men on board. Who am I kidding, they talk entirely too much.

Careful not to waste anytime I ran under the shower, twice to be sure, found my favorite little black dress, and I do emphasize the word little. It stopped mid thigh and rode up the entire time I was in movement. It was sleeveless, with a little hang at the sides to reveal I wasn't wearing a bra; a simple overstatement. The only thing missing was the shoes. I buried half of my body under the bed, "Success!"

I pulled perfection from the monster pile forming under there. Italy born, black suede, four and half inch heels, multi-strap with the perfect peep toe. Prada, the shoe was flawlessness. If I could eat, date, marry, and love them forever, I would.

One more check of the lips and I was pure seduction. The dress was riding above my hips with precision and the click clack of my heels in the hall definitely got the attention of those headed to the party.

That's when I saw her, Nyota Uhura. She was a few paces ahead of me.

_Black dress._

Check.

_The back is out._

Bonus.

_Is that butt cleavage?_

Unfair advantage.

Heifer.

_No ponytail. _

Loose curls.

_I hate her. _

I'm screaming inside, can you hear me?

I looked around to make sure my internal conversation was just that, internal. I prayed as my eyes moved down to her shoes. Surely, they wouldn't be anything special. I glanced at my own again.

_Radiant._

I looked at Nyota's feet.

Damn her!

_Platform, black, Christian Louboutin's that lace up to the ankles. _

Points for originality and the obvious pain she will feel tomorrow. Those babies were a tenth away from being five inches.

Nyota threw a look over her shoulder and sighed loudly.

"Points deduction for bitchiness."

When I entered the hall, I didn't think it was possible to be more surprised. The theme changed with each event. There was definitely a club feel tonight. The room was dark, strobe lights, smoke, and intensely sexual music. Me thinks the Captain was trying to get lucky this evening. I set my pace to the music and sashayed in front of Jim and his brat pack. I threw in an extra switch of my hips just for their benefit. I swear Commander Spock took a deep breath and inhaled my scent. McCoy threw back his shot. Chekov said something in Russian that would embarrass him if I knew the translation. Even Sulu licked his lips.

Take that Nyota.

Speak of the devil. At that very moment she interrupted my performance and purposely bumped my shoulder causing me to lose my balance.

"Watch it nerd!"

"Does the carpet match the drapes blondie?"

Seriously, Nyota Uhura was infuriating.

"Why don't you ask Commander Spock?" I said with the slightest edge in my voice.

She didn't like that response one bit. I turned and headed for the bar and left Nyota to pout. Of course he didn't know, but it was fun to watch her get mad. Everyone knew she'd had a crush on the First Officer since the Academy. Maybe one day Nyota would grow a pair, make a move, and permanently remove the stick lodged in his ass.

I was enjoying my drink at a table in the shadows of the dance floor, when I felt the lips on my ear. He was in the chair behind me; perfectly concealed in the dark from the wandering eyes. His breath was warm and smelt like the drink in his hand. I knew it wouldn't take long to pull him into my trap. He'd followed me around the room with his eyes.

Wanting.

Waiting.

I kept my cool. His hands were warm, gentle, but firm as they slid under my dress. A soft moan escaped my lips as he teased my thighs.

"Your room. Ten minutes."

Like that the chair was empty and only his drink was left at the table where he'd been sitting. It would take ten minutes to gain my composure so I could walk on these heels. That man only had to touch me and my mind went blank.

"You get ten points for the butt cleavage alone."

Nyota had taken the seat he'd once occupied.

"Yes, and please deduct five points from my final score because my feet are killing me."

In the last few weeks, Nyota and I decided to play with the whispers on the ship. Now, it is impossible for two beautiful, intelligent, and single women to be assigned to the same vessel and be friends. Women hate each other, they are jealous of what the other has, and will do everything possible to crush their enemy. That was B.S., but for whatever reasons the gossip mills around this ship loved to feed it to everyone.

During the morning briefing, she purposely bumped by shoulder and called me out of name in Klingon. The looks of the faces of the men in the room were priceless. I responded by calling her a tramp. This made Dr. McCoy spit out his coffee. Yes we were reprimanded but the entertainment value was worth every 'harsh' word from the Captain. So I guess we were doing our part to keep the lies alive. To keep our records in tact, we'd opted for more subtle forms of amusement. Eye rolls, exasperated sighs, and immediately excusing ourselves when the other enters our presence.

Still that gets boring and honestly I love Nyota and I hate being so mean in front of people. Dr. McCoy finally caught on when he found us huddled up in the sickbay laughing at the latest rumor. Tonight's war, battle of the stilettos; Nyota and I had decided to outshine each other in the shoe department.

"You win, those are perfect. Definitely F. M. P's!"

We laughed for the moment and then checked to make sure our cover wasn't blown.

"You've got five minutes, better get to your room."

I squeezed her hand, and blew a kiss over my shoulder as I headed out the door. I noticed Nyota had found her way to the floor with the first officer. Pure devilment escaping her eyes, pity Spock didn't know what one dance could do. I'm sure I'll find out in the morning.

The doors closed quickly behind me.

His hands moved to the back of my dress. Easing it past my shoulders until the final destination of the floor was found. Another sigh left his lips when he realized there was nothing on the dress. I made a move to remove the shoes.

"Leave them on."

A smirk crossed my lips, he likes them.

I removed myself from his hands and he grunted. I loved it when we returned to basics. I turned to face him. I walked backwards to the bed, motioning for him to join me. He'd pitched a tent in his pants.

"Going camping?"

His eyes were full of desire. I knew I wouldn't have to wait much longer. His feet were already bare; the shirt hit the floor, followed by the pants. Only his boxers remained on his lean body. Our uniforms concealed his perfectly sculpted frame. I allowed my fingers to travel along the curves under his skin.

"You're licking your lips again. Are you hungry?" I said mischievously.

I loved to tease, but sometimes the games were too much for him.

"Christine, shut up."

Finally his lips found mine. I'd take this over the shoes any day.

Breathlessly I replied, "Lieutenant Sulu may I take the helm?"

*********************************************************************

_Because Sulu needs to get lucky too, he can't be expected to perform his duties properly without occasionally releasing a little naughty energy._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

It was depressing watching everyone around me have a life. Christine's legs were probably wrapped around various parts of Sulu's body at the moment. In the morning she would be sleep deprived and glowing. I didn't believe her the first time she told me about their secret rendezvous.

"_Cut the crap Chris!"_

"_Ny, I'm serious. He's an amazing lover." Christine's eyes even rolled in the back of her head a little when she said lover._

"_Seriously, have you seen the looks he gives Chekov? I'm not one to gossip…"_

_She cut me off with an over exaggerated rolling of her eyes, "He's flexible and graceful."_

"_Do you hear yourself? Graceful, should you refer to a man as graceful?"_

What did I know?

My seduction attempts with Spock proved futile. Yes, I had pined away since for him since the academy. We'd even kissed a few times. Still, he wasn't emotionally available. That's the way he put it.

Whatever.

It was my own damn fault. I'd chosen a career over a social life. I thought I could have it all. Sadly, I was mistaken.

Now, my feet hurt!

I have stress knots the size of mountains in my shoulders!

I'm horny!

"Get it together girl and quit whining!"

"Talking to yourself will get you a psych consult."

Leonard "Bones" McCoy placed a glass of Tennessee Whiskey in front of me. This man could drink circles around an entire floor of first year academy cadets. I'd witnessed it with my own eyes. I finished the first glass and watched a sinister look cross McCoy's face as he poured the second.

"Why doctor, I do believe you are trying to get me drunk." I said with my best southern accent.

"Is it working doll face?" The signature McCoy wink caused an attack of the giggles.

Tension lifted.

Mood perfected.

McCoy had that affect on you. I referred to it as his bedside manner. He said it was pure and simple southern hospitality. I didn't care; he was my second favorite person on this ship.

My eyes landed on Spock standing uncomfortably at the bar. For a moment I thought I saw him moving his hips to the music. McCoy's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Forget the hobgoblin. He wouldn't know what to do with beauty if it walked up and smacked him!"

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, but remember, I was at Starfleet, I saw the doodled pages with Spock and Uhura in hearts."

"I did no such thing."

McCoy shot me a side eyed look that sent guilt coursing throw my veins. I shrunk a little in my seat. He reached for my feet and placed them in his lap.

"The way I see it, this ship is like high school all over again."

"Do explain good doctor."

"We're the cool kids." He winked and continued, "Jim's the captain of the football team…" I laughed and nearly spit my drink on him, "Christine's head cheerleader…Scotty's the class clown…Chekov's the nice guy…Sulu's the artsy guy with an edge…Spock's the valedictorian…you're the stunning and intelligent student body president…while I'm the guy linking everyone together…the glue…" McCoy took another sip of his drink and a vacant look filled his eyes.

"Based on this scenario, shouldn't the jock be with the cheerleader?"

"Maybe he will be later."

I punched McCoy in the arm, "That's my friend."

"Well you know her well then. She's easy like Sunday morning."

He had a point, it wouldn't be hard for the Captain to work his way into Christine's schedule. She'd mentioned it more than once.

"You're horrible."

"I'm truthful."

We watched people attempt to dance and fail miserably. We watched Jim run from Yeoman Rand, even hiding under our table at one point. McCoy finished delivering heaven's best foot massage. The lights came up and forced everyone to head back to their assigned quarters.

"Time to go little lady."

McCoy handed me my shoes, bowed, and offered his arm for support on the way to my room. The halls were buzzing with energy. Some were in a hurry to go nowhere. Others exchanging secret glances while entering rooms that were not their own; debauchery in its highest form. Yes, I was jealous. I shot a quick glance to the right and met McCoy's eyes.

"Can I show you something?"

He nodded his head and quietly followed my lead.

We made our way to the observation deck. I slid into my favorite corner. My eyes were captivated by the sight. McCoy stood directly behind me.

"I know you don't like to be reminded that we're flying but this is a beautiful sight. I never get tired of it."

"It is breathtaking."

Something about the tone of his voice let me know that McCoy's appreciation was not related to the stars before us. I didn't protest when his arms encircled me, nor did I complain when his chin rested lightly on top of my head. We watched the darkness pass in silence.

I talked about my childhood.

He shared the latest stories about his daughter. That little girl was a lot like her dad.

I spilled the ship's latest gossip.

While he revealed Jim's most embarrassing secrets, the man had a pet pig named Pebbles. Honestly, I couldn't wait to use that one.

McCoy and I stood in front of my room. He handed me my shoes again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not really, I'm just amused. I thought Christine won…"

"Yes. I hate you but you're really my best friend stiletto war."

I huffed a little, "As I was saying, I thought Christine won because well she got lucky. Tonight's victory belongs to me."

I kissed McCoy softly on the lips.

"Thank you doctor."

"My pleasure little lady."

The next morning I was awakened by Christine's puffy but smiling face hanging over mine. I hit her with a pillow and rolled back over.

"Uggh, warn me next time."

"You're just cranky because you need a little attention."

"I'm cranky because I don't have to be on the bridge for another three hours."

Christine kicked off her shoes and crawled into my bed.

"So, what happened with Spock after I left?"

"Nothing. I'm done chasing my own tail."

"Tell me about Dr. McCoy."

"What? Who?"

"Sulu saw you kiss him last night."

"I just said goodnight, that's all."

"You lie." She curled up next to me. "Nyota and Leonard sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG."

"Grow up slut puppy."

"Spread your legs for somebody prude."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

I drifted back to sleep as she rambled incessantly about how fencing made Sulu a better lover. I started to tell her, he learned his trick from Chekov, but I decided that was mean. I didn't want to fight. She was happy, so that made me happy.

"Nyota, fall in love soon. I want to listen to you babble too."

A small smile graced my face, "Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and adds to favorites. It is much appreciated. I'm not sure what direction I'm taking with this one yet, but we'll see. Just having fun and enjoying the moment. As always all reviews and comments are welcome._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. However, I do enjoy the inspiration._

_**Chapter 3**_

"Bones hide me! Now!"

Jim rushed into sickbay, half dressed, crazed, out of breath, and sweating. I could only laugh. That was also the only response Dr. McCoy had for the Captain.

"This is not funny."

"I beg to differ." McCoy said still nursing his coffee and moving to the tray on the counter.

"Bones…" Jim's protest ended when McCoy injected him with a sedative. A sick gleam crossed the doctor's eyes. I swear that man got off on inappropriate use of the hypo spray.

No sooner than we had the Captain on a bed and hidden behind the curtain doors swooshed open revealing Yeoman Rand.

"Good Morning Doctor, Nurse Chapel."

Did she really have to spit my name out like that?

"Yeoman Rand." We responded in unison.

"Have either of you seen the Captain this morning?"

"For God's sake Yeoman, I'm a doctor not a tracking device!"

Yeoman Rand huffed, turned on her heels and exited sickbay.

"Nurse remind me to review her file, obviously some things were missed!"

"Like the psych review." I said through a muffled laugh.

"_Sickbay to Lieutenant Uhura."_

"_Yes doctor, this is Uhura."_

"_Please advise Commander Spock that the Captain will be delayed reaching the bridge."_

"_Of course Len…excuse me Dr. McCoy."_

_Smirking, "Have a great day beautiful."_

Nyota sounded breathless and excited, while the doctor was blushing. I believe I didn't get the whole story from the previous night. I loudly cleared my throat and shot McCoy and evil look.

"That message could have been delivered directly to the Commander."

"Yes, you are correct." His face still displayed McCoy's trademark sneer.

"McCoy and Uhura sitting in a tree…" McCoy's famous and simple sarcastic wit ended my little melody.

"Grow up."

"Grow a pair."

"Got a pair and they're reserved for someone else. Shouldn't you ice your lips after last night's festivities?"

Appalled but pleased I allowed McCoy a point for that comeback. My best friend deserved a man who was skilled in verbal judo. I decided to allow the doctor a few minutes of peace before I disturbed him again.

"You know she likes candlelight, jazz, and fresh flowers."

"What are you stammering about now Chapel?"

"Nyota, if you wanted to impress her or do something romantic. I just wanted to give you the inside track against the _green one._"

McCoy looked completely confused.

"He's in command on the bridge right now. Speaking eloquently, working in direct contact with her. She's probably melting under his supervision as we speak."

I could see the internal battle playing out on his face.

"Maybe they'll have lunch together today. Or even dinner this evening. What reason would she have not to accept the invitation?"

Two swift moves were all it took for McCoy to locate another hypo spray, awaken the Captain, find him a shirt, and push him out of sickbay. I played to the jealous side that all men possess and it worked. I let my amusement show.

"The man had been down longer than necessary. It had nothing to do with what you said."

"Sure."

The doctor made the way to his office. If it would have been possible, I'm sure he would have slammed the door. Instead it closed on McCoy and his building attitude. I continued updating files and preparing the vials for today's patient visits when the doctor's office door opened. He was standing in the doorway with his arms across is chest.

"Specific music or flowers?"

I put my PADD down and headed for the doctor's office.

"Come, young Leonard – san we have much to discuss." I was attempting my best Mr. Miyagi impression.

_**18:45 hours, Lieutenant Uhura's quarters**_

Dr. McCoy's tutoring session didn't go well.

Honestly, it went fine, but I took over.

The doctor was romantic. I found myself in awe quite a few times, wondering how he had remained single after his divorce. A few snaps of shut up and you're an idiot reminded why. Still even in all my moments with Nyota, she only spoke of the funny, thoughtful, and quiet Leonard McCoy; not the one who practically bit the head off of every member of the crew. I guess she did bring out the best in the man.

We continued with our plan. He had most of the music she'd like on file. We'd narrowed the list down to Miles Davis, Charlie Parker, John Coltrane, Duke Ellington, and a few Dinah Washington ballads. I managed to bat my eyelashes and promise a full body massage to Sulu later in agreement for fresh flowers from arboretum he maintained aboard the Enterprise. Scotty gave up a few prized bottles of wine for tonight's dinner. Jim even let McCoy borrow a shirt from his wardrobe. The table was set. Dinner had been retrieved from the dining hall and now if he could just get McCoy to stop fidgeting.

"Are you going to stay for the date too?"

"Why are you scared? Do you want mommy to hold your hand?"

"Keep it up Chapel; I'm going to relieve you of duty!"

"No you will not."

I popped his hand when he moved to button the top of his shirt.

"You will not stand here looking like an extra from Revenge of the Nerds!"

I unbuttoned a second button of the shirt, messed his hair up, and handed him two wine glasses and the bottle.

"Stand right there and don't move until she comes in."

He gave me an exasperated look. I decided to give him a little encouragement.

"Doctor you clean up nicely. She won't know what hit her. Trust me."

I saw a flicker of a smile in his eyes. Nyota would be on cloud nine. McCoy was attractive. I'd dressed him and styled him in a pair of black slacks, matching black shirt, and completely ruined the nice part in his hair for a tousled look. The candles in the room picked up the gold in his eyes. I sprayed him one last time with some of Jim's cologne and stepped back.

"Perfect."

"Christine?"

"Relax."

"Shut up and let me speak woman. Thank you."

"Don't mess this up or I promise I'll tell Yeoman Rand you think she's hot."

"I'd choke you if I didn't have this bottle in my hands."

"I'll take that as you promise to deliver a pleasant evening to my friend. Computer, time?"

"_The time is 18 hrs and 57 minutes."_

"Computer play program 7."

Dinah Washington's Come Rain or Come Shine filled the air. I shot McCoy thumbs up before exiting Nyota's quarters. I hurried in the opposite direction before I fell into her line of sight. "Have fun sweetie." I whispered quietly dipping into Sulu's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry…_

_I went all melodramatic and serious with this one. There are still hints of the entertaining Christine in this chapter but we get to see a glimpse of her more vulnerable and doubting side. She's complex. The light hearted fare will return with Uhura and McCoy in the next chapter. I promise ___

_Thanks again for those still reading, enjoying, and reviewing. As well as those ghost readers, I love y'all too._

_**Chapter 4**_

I was completely exhausted when I finally reached Hikaru's bed. I curled up and drifted off into a restless sleep. Part of me wanted to buzz Nyota's room, because of course I'm a voyeur and the other half just wanted Hikaru's shift to end so I could cuddle up to his warm body and rest. At last I heard the door open; followed by muffled voices.

"_You have to tell her."_

"_There is nothing to tell."_

"_Hikaru…"_

The way Chekov said his name sent a shudder through me. I sat up slowly watching their interaction further. I couldn't hear voices anymore but what I saw spoke volumes; Chekov reached for the same face I loved to caress. I saw Hikaru's arms encircle his waist pulling him closer.

"_I'm confused. I need some time."_

He was still standing watching the door when I walked up behind him. Nyota had been right. I should have listened. The woman had spent close to five years dissecting eyebrow movements and facial smirks into real meaning. She knew more than an average amount about body language. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have. I started to run back to the bed and feign sleep. That would be stupid and juvenile, but right now I did not want to be an adult. I was heartbroken and insignificant.

"I know you know I'm here. So let's get this over with!"

I have no choice, play hard and hide the pain.

"Christine…"

His eyes were full of tears and confusion.

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you say something? I should have known I'm such a dumbass; all the secrets and no one knowing about us."

I busied myself by grabbing clothes from his closet; shoes from under the bed. I fought the urge to walk up to him and slap his face. My parents raised a lady, although that statement could be debated on occasion, I will not embarrass myself further.

"This wasn't love, but I enjoyed spending time with you. Honesty. That's all I ask for."

"Christine let's talk. Please just hear me out."

A thought crossed my mind.

"Did you wear my clothes? My shoes? Did he? Forget I asked I don't want to know."

Somewhere between my interrogations regarding my Gucci pumps I felt an arm roughly shaking me. My eyes were closed. How could I question someone properly while my eyes were closed? I opened them and found Chekov and Sulu standing over me.

"Christine, are you okay?"

I jumped from the bed and I was immediately peeved that I had to pull my shoes out again and grab my extra uniforms from the closet.

"Nurse Chapel what are you doing?"

"Oh cut the innocent act Stalin. I will leave you two alone."

"What are you talking about Chris?"

"You and the kid, I saw you hugging and caressing. I'm not trying to be the third wheel."

Hikaru laughed and Chekov just continued to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You've been talking to Nyota again. Babe, you were dreaming."

For the first time I looked at them both. Hikaru had on his fencing uniform, while Chekov was still in his standard duty attire. In my dream both had on Starfleet issued uniforms. Hikaru was still laughing and finally paused to catch the young ensign up on what was so funny. The kid turned beet red and headed for the door. He turned to say something and just decided against it.

"What am I going to do with you Christine Chapel?"

I sunk back down to the bed, embarrassed, frustrated, and feeling the need for a mutant power like invisibility.

"You've been running all day to create the perfect evening for Uhura and McCoy but you let a stupid dream ruin ours."

I really didn't have a defense. He was holding me now and I did feel like an idiot. His lips were light on my ear as he whispered the words, "I have something for you."

I felt exposed and silly standing in the middle of the room. Hikaru returned holding a box. My mind computed the size and dimensions, a flutter of excitement started in the pit of my stomach.

"Nyota helped me with the size."

I opened the box carefully. It was a pair of zippered Giuseppe open toed booties.

"You do care."

I lunged for him almost taking an eye out with the heel of the shoe. Hikaru's perfect reflexes held me back.

"I'm secretive. I don't want to become ship gossip, but yes Christine, I do have deep feelings for you."

I looked away staring at the pattern in the carpeted floor. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was forced to lock eyes with him. "You're beautiful, funny, and full of life. You love your friends completely but you don't see how great Christine Chapel really is."

I tried to break the connection and walk away.

"Hikaru, I'm not good at serious. See, I almost destroyed a good thing over a dream."

He was staring at me, driving me insane. Everything was out in the open. The funny thing, Hikaru's eyes didn't hold judgment. They were full of understanding and concern. He removed the shoes from my hands and pulled me closer; embracing me. For the second day in a row I didn't care about shoes, gossip, or any damn made up wars. As long as he stayed right where he was and promised to never leave. Still, I couldn't say that out loud. When he brushed the hair away from eyes and gently kissed them, I wanted to die. It was one thing to play the sexy vixen game; it kept people out. Nyota was the first person to break through the wall I'd built after my relationship with Roger ended dreadfully. I had trust issues that had their own issues carrying suitcases filled with issues.

I played coy.

I teased.

I laughed.

I appeared to be something I was not. Now, another person was chipping away at the wall.

"Let me in Christine."

His words broke through and the tears fell from my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you again for your reviews, comments, and alerts. It really makes my day. Not too many fireworks in this chapter. Just a few funny moments and some realizations…the next chapter will involve all three ladies of the Enterprise. As always, I hope you enjoy. If not, let me know. There's no money back guarantee but I try to keep you happy._

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it and in the same fashion as Forrest Gump, "That's all I have to say about that."_

_**Chapter 5**_

This is my wish list:

_**Vintage shoes…**_

_Well any shoes really…_

_Tasteful…_

_Born in Italy…_

_At least a four inch heel…_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, the scent of new leather…_

Okay I'm getting distracted, back to my list.

_**A gorgeous man…**_

_Barefoot…_

_Dressed in black…_

_Blessed with a heavenly smile…_

_Holding a chilled bottle of wine…_

Wait, he is here, still straying from the task, continue Ny.

_**Two hours undisturbed with the energy of an entire cheerleading squad…**_

Leonard McCoy is in my room. He looks edible and a bit uncomfortable.

Still adorable.

God bless Christine Chapel. Can I align God with the extremely deviant thoughts circulating in my mind right now?

What is that smell?

"Good evening doctor."

The candlelight and his eyes. Wow. I'm spellbound. And still horny.

Focus, do not attack this man.

"Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to see you this evening."

"The pleasure is mine."

What in the hell is that smell? It's not the food, I see finger food.

Fruit.

Veggies.

It's not the wine. Is it him? I moved a little closer to the doctor, sniffed. It was him. I laughed.

"Leonard, what are you wearing?"

"Hell if I know something Christine put on me."

She means well, but my poor friend doesn't pay attention to details. I sneezed at that moment.

"Bless you."

I sneezed again.

"Is it me?"

I nodded my head.

"For Pete's sake..."

Leonard looked as if he was contemplating an escape, possibly breaking down in tears, or spontaneously combusting right in that very spot.

"I'm allergic to sandalwood." I managed to get the words out before the sneeze hit. "If I had to guess, she doused you with Jim's cologne." I rushed into my room, threw a towel in his direction.

"What do you expect me to do, rub it off?"

I pointed towards the shower. "Hit it mister."

Grumbling and muttering curses under his breath, he did as he was told. I managed to find a pair of sweats left over from my brother's last visit on board. I changed into a loose tunic that should be casual enough so he wouldn't be the only one under dressed.

Leonard had a lapse in memory, once he left the shower; he was drying his hair with the towel without covering any other part of his body.

"This isn't my room."

I threw the clothes in his direction. He yelled a quick expletive and dove for the door. I managed to pull myself together, the mental picture of a certain doctor naked replayed in my mind; more deviant thoughts. I poured two glasses of wine, and waited for his embarrassment to pass so he'd leave the bathroom.

Leonard appeared. His hair was still a wet mess on his head. I smiled within at the thought of him smelling like me. The scent of coconut and pineapple danced around my nose. I was intoxicated from his presence alone. I really could get use to this.

"The next time you want to see me naked, just ask."

The apprehension lifted and I motioned for him to join me on the floor in front of the couch. I handed him a glass and we clinked them together. Charlie Parker's 'My Old Flame," filled the air.

"You have excellent taste in music."

"How'd you know it was mine?"

"Christine has replaced her entire music collection with classic underground Bay area rockers and a few Japanese compositions. The girl has it bad." I took another sip of the wine. Scotty always had the good stuff.

"Musical education was most in the McCoy house. Wait until you see the bluegrass collection."

"I think I'll pass." I said with a nervous laugh of my own. There went the McCoy smirk I loved.

"You don't know what you're missing."

He was uneasy. His eyes would drift from me to the floor and finally land on a spot of the wall in front of us. A nervous would escape his mouth. Sometimes he'd almost speak and then wave his hands as if he couldn't make a coherent thought. I'd never seen Smartass McCoy at a loss for words. I took pride in my new found power. I moved closer to him; allowing my hand to brush his slightly. A shudder passed through him and I tried to disguise my laugh with a cough.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I've never seen you speechless or nervous. You always have a wisecrack on standby. Are you scared of me?"

"That's ridiculous. I'm just…I don't…I don't want to say or do the wrong thing."

I leaned in closer to him, "Impossible, I would have thrown you out if I didn't want you here."

Realization crossed his face, followed by relief. The program changed and Miles Davis' 'My Funny Valentine' caressed my ears.

"This song reminds me of my parents. Hold on I'll be right back."

I jumped up scurrying to my room. I looked under my bed and found my box of pictures from home. I spent the next hour telling him stories about my childhood; punching him in the arm every time a smart comment left his mouth about my skinny legs. There were a few Starfleet pictures buried in the same box. A tear dropped from my eyes when I found one of Gaila and I, out one night with McCoy and Kirk. Without even thinking like it was the most natural thing he'd ever done, he wiped my eyes and placed an arm around my waist. I eased my head down on his shoulder, still fixated on the photo.

"I miss her."

"I know you do. We all lost a piece of ourselves that day."

Still tracing the lines of the picture, "Jim met his match with Gaila."

"Yes and I lost a year worth of sleep in one semester."

"But you were the best study partner a girl could have."

Then it hit me. I'd missed what was right in front of me. Leonard had been there through the academy. Quietly watching in the background and lending a shoulder to cry on when I needed it. Making wisecracks about the first officer when he didn't return my affection; always knowing when to compliment a new pair of shoes or a change in my makeup. Most importantly, he never handled me with kid gloves. When I needed a swift kick in the ass he delivered.

A lot like Christine.

A lot like Gaila.

I closed my eyes and allowed reality to wash over me. When I opened them, he was staring, part concerned, with a sprinkle of annoyance. There was also patience; that same persistence that I saw in his eyes on the pictures in my lap.

Leonard's hand gently caressed my face and I allowed myself to relax in his touch.

"Nyota, you can have it all."

Didn't I just say I'd chosen my career over life? My only response was to kiss him again…

And again…

And again…

Yes, I could have it all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Love y'all bunches and bunches and bunches. I probably will not update again until Monday. Have a great weekend. Wear some stilettos and make a few memories!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: _

_(You know it by heart, just like I do.)_

_**Chapter 6**_

The first thing I noticed, my head felt like it weighed fifty pounds.

The second, there was a warm body cuddled up next to me in my bed. There were lips deadly close to my neck and the reaction they created in my body was extremely welcomed. I carefully opened my eyes to find Leonard trapped in my sheets. Twenty four hours without shaving had caused a light covering of hair to form on his jaw. It was tickling my shoulder as he slept. The t-shirt I'd given him last night was gone and chest was bare and warm and deviant thoughts were forming yet again. One leg was on the bed, the other hanging on the floor and his head was propped on an arm. He looked irresistible. His arm felt wonderful lying lazily across my body.

My memory returned.

Three bottles of wine, old pictures, memories, and a make out session that almost led to more but McCoy was a gentleman and refused to take advantage of my inebriation. On that note I rolled my eyes. I couldn't take much more of this chivalry. I tried to maneuver my body from his, the response, his free arm pulling me closer to his chest. Maybe I could sleep another hour or two. Today was an off day, which meant no bridge, no Captain, and most importantly no Mr. Spock.

I placed a light trail of kisses of McCoy's bare chest. A soft groan rumbled through his chest.

"Morning beautiful, remember you can't blame the wine anymore. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

I responded by intensifying my assault on his chest, neck, and shoulders. His body tensed before he finally relaxed and pulled my face to his. Then I remembered I hadn't been near a toothbrush, mirror, or brush since yesterday. Somehow his lips removed these thoughts from my mind and I was content to remain in that spot for the entire day enjoying how my body felt next to the good doctor's.

"Resistance is futile doctor." I giggled breaking our kiss.

"Computer…time" McCoy said grudgingly.

_The time is 0730 Doctor McCoy._

He ran his fingers through my hair, "Nyota, I've got to be in sickbay in half an hour."

I tightened my grip on him, "Come back later."

Another embrace and a few kisses later we were at the door saying goodbye.

"See you later Leo."

"Leo?"

"Yes your new name. I dub thee, Sir Leo, chivalrous knight with a cute butt." I pinched for added effect.

When the doors opened permitting his exit, they revealed a red – eyed Yeoman Rand who was also sobbing into a handful of tissues.

"On that note, I'm headed to sickbay." He placed another kiss on my forehead and hurried past the crying woman. This was going to be a long day off.

Janice Rand broke into another fit of tears once McCoy walked away. I took a deep breath and put on my best friend face. Where in the hell was Christine?

"Janice what's wrong?"

Incoherent blubbering slobs, bubbles' forming at her nose, and her face was puffy and red. I reached for another box of Kleenex and pushed them in her direction.

"Would you like some tea or water?"

"Water." She managed to get out before she was overtaken by another round of sobs.

I handed Janice the glass and sat beside her on the couch. Memories of the previous night crept back into my mind and I quickly erased the smile from my face as well as the urge to run down the corridor to sickbay. The woman was still crying. I'm a communications officer not Oprah.

"Janice, honey, what's wrong." I placed a gentle hand on her back and tried to make soothing circles.

"Why doesn't he like me?"

She spoke like a child that had been reprimanded and was struggling to catch their breath between sobs. I also knew the he she spoke of. It was no secret that Janice Rand had practically done everything but tie Captain James T. Kirk up and have her way with him. Funny, I never thought he was that picky but something about Rand just caused the man to run in the opposite direction. I could empathize with Rand and at this moment Kirk a little. I had chased the same man for a few years only to end up feeling inadequate, unattractive, and downright stupid. So yes, I completely understood what was going on Janice's mind right now.

"Sweetie, maybe he's just not the one."

This caused another fit of tears. Did I act like this when my friends tried to comfort me over heartbreaks?

"You know what you need, a girls' day. Snacks. Pampering. Gossip. Fun."

Her eyes perked up a little. At least she'd stopped with the crying.

"Computer, locate Nurse Christine Chapel."

"_Nurse Chapel's whereabouts are unknown."_

"Chapel? I thought you two hated each other?"

"No. She's a sweetheart. Stay here, I'll be right back. No more crying. Just relax. Trust me, okay."

I grabbed a shirt and threw it on over my tank top and shorts. I headed down the corridor to Sulu's room. I buzzed several times before the door opened revealing a half sleep Christine. Sulu was on duty and she was sleeping in. If I had to deal with Janice, I needed some backup.

"Ny, I love you sugar, but I love sleep more right now."

"Get your lazy ass up, shower, and be in my quarters in ten minutes."

"Ny, don't take this the wrong way, but go f…"

"Before you finish that sentence, this is not for me. This is for Rand. My room, ten minutes, with the toolbox in hand, or else I hunt you down."

She sighed and waved me out the door. "Okay, give me fifteen. I need coffee for this and maybe a splash of Jack."

Christine showed up fifteen minutes later, freshly showered, without makeup, and holding a small suitcase. I'd managed to shower and change. I threw together a quick breakfast of fruit and croissants. Janice had settled down and was no longer crying. Every now and again a little hiccup would leave her mouth as she tried to get a hold of her emotions.

"The lieutenant knows I am unable to resist a project that could possibly better someone's life."

Janice looked around, "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh my poor clueless crew mate, you." Christine reached for the braid, bun hybrid on top of the Yeoman's head. "When I'm done with you, take your pick of any man on this ship. Wait, minus two, keep your hands of the helmsman and the doctor." Christine threw a quick wink in my direction. "Hell, maybe even a lady or two if that's your thing, but you'll be irresistible."

_Part two of girls' day in the next chapter. Sorry for the kind of sort of cliffhanger._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay. I took an extra day off. I'm also finishing up my Research Project for my final class. Real life overrides fantasy on occasion. As always, thank you for reviewing, alerting, and adding to your favorites. You guys really know how to make a girl feel special. Enjoy part two of the girls taking a day. _

_Disclaimer: Still don't own it. _

**Chapter 7**

"Computer, find and play _He's Just Not That Into You,_ film, 2009." Nyota collapsed on to the couch and shot me a look of exasperation. I knew she was thankful for the McCoy treat I left, but neither of us had planned on babysitting Janice on our day off. The woman had chased, and I do mean as in run, Jim Kirk for the last six months. No matter what he said, the woman increased her advances. It was on a fatal attraction level. We kind of feared for the ship's safety. Okay, it wasn't that bad, but it was only a matter of time before reassigned appeared by her name.

I turned Janice around to face me. I'd spent the last thirty minutes removing unnecessary braids from her hair. Once I took the bun down, the Yeoman's hair fell way below the mid back line.

"This will never do."

Janice clutched her hair in horror.

"Drop it Rand, it must go. It's the only way."

"I can't. I love my hair."

Nyota, stopped the movie, and walked over to Janice. "Honey, you look like a fugitive from an alternate universe set in 1966. Trust Christine. Now, pay attention and learn something."

I opened my toolbox, as Ny affectionately called it, and pulled out the scissors.

"Rand, I cut Nyota and Sulu's hair. I have even cut Jim's."

The Yeoman's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Nyota shot me an evil look. "He who will not be named," she said through clenched teeth. I mouthed a quick sorry.

"As I was saying, I will not let you leave here looking crazy. I'm thinking shoulder length or a little shorter; maybe some graduated layers in the back." I continued mumbling to myself and started snipping. When the first strand of hair hit the floor, Janice started to wail. "What the hell Rand?"

Nyota froze the images on the screen. "Janice, how long have you been chasing after the Captain?"

Janice looked confused.

"I'm speaking English don't play dumb."

Rand finally answered in a whisper, "Six months."

We both shot her a questioning look.

I let out a loud sigh and put down the scissors, "Has he ever said these words, 'Any guy would be lucky to have you, just not me?'"

Janice didn't have to answer, the response was written all over your face. Then Nyota chimed in, "It's not you, it's me." The yeoman nodded her head.

"I'm not as beautiful as the two of you."

"Bull and you know it Rand. Look at those eyes, gorgeous. Plus, the man couldn't function without you. He's probably trying to figure out how to unzip his pants to take a leak as we speak."

This sent the woman into a fit of laughter. Nyota announced that she was headed to engineering. She had a gleam in her eyes. Before exiting she left specific instructions for Janice to listen to me and pay attention to everything going on in the movie. "It's pure genius."

It took me another forty – five minutes, but I finally managed to give Janice Rand the perfect haircut. I played with her makeup and even offered her one of my sleeveless shifts that she could dress up with a pair of over the knee boots. I wasn't ready to share any shoes, so she'd have to find her own. Some things are sacred.

"You look like a new woman."

She stood barefoot in front of Nyota's mirror; playing with her hair, touching the lip gloss on her lips tentatively; standing on her tiptoes as if she was wearing heels. When Janice turned to face me, her eyes were filled with happiness. "Thanks Chapel."

"You're welcome."

We heard the doors open and Nyota found us in her room. A huge smile graced her face. "Scotty's going to recalibrate a few systems and we all know what that means."

In unison we said, "Random reasons to party."

Nyota continued, "Expect the announcement in another hour or so. Love the haircut Janice. Now we've got to give you the rules."

I grabbed Rand's hand and walked her to the bed. We sat down together and I looked her directly in the eyes, "I think Jim could be interested in you." I saw the excitement leap into her eyes, "However, the way you play your hand will determine whether or not you get him."

"Honestly, you really might not want him once you have him."

Janice laughed again.

I had to stress my point, "We're serious."

Nyota took a seat in the chair in front of us. "I had a major thing for Commander Spock starting back at the academy."

It was time for Rand and I to share a knowing glance, "Who didn't know that Ny."

"Shut up slut." Janice looked puzzled. "We're teasing."

"Ny threw herself at Spock for damn near five years. He was interested but unwilling to make a move. When you find a man like that, move on."

"I have to ask, Jim?" Nyota waited patiently for Janice to answer.

"The man is fearless. I've never seen someone who swallow his own reservations if means protecting those who are loyal to him. He's sexy." We all nodded, even Ny. "When Jim's excited, his eyes sparkle. His mouth turns up into a crooked smile, and sin is all that is on my mind."

"Well Chris, I do believe the lady has a jones."

"Jones, this tramp is in love."

Janice was finally starting to get it and our banter didn't offend her. Nyota went to her closet and pulled out a simple red dress. Yes, it appeared simple, but I'd seen her wear it on shore leave a few months before. The Klingon bouncer threw us out the bar after one too many fights broke out.

"This dress is sin." Nyota said with her eyes glazing over with memories.

_Attention Enterprise crew members, please join your Captain, that's me, at 20:00 hours for a celebration; tonight's theme, casino._

I saw the apprehension fill Rand's eyes. "We'll be with you the whole time."

Nyota nodded, "It's about time we shut up these silly rumors."

"Janice, this is the most serious question, I can possibly ask, do you have shoes to match this dress?"

The Yeoman jetted from the room. She returned a few minutes later, with a pair of rouge, patent leather Louboutin platform pumps in hand. Silence fell on the room and we simply took in the beauty of the shoes.

"Perfect."

We all agreed to take a nap. At 19:00 hours we'd convene in Rand's room to get her ready, provide a pep talk, and make the sexiest entry known to man.

"Computer lights off."

I crawled into my bed and dozed off, only to feel Sulu's arms wrap around me a few minutes later.

"Computer lights on."

Sulu flashed his most cunning smile.

"Either sleep or go fence."

He pulled me closer and finally I had a chance to rest.

At 19:45 hours we stood side by side in Rand's quarters. Her hair was perfect. She looked like a vixen in Nyota's vintage Herve Leger bandage minidress. The shoes really did complement it perfectly. I made her eyes smoky and dark. The lips were blood red.

"Stop fidgeting, you might get attacked when you hit the room." Everything I fixed the woman touched.

Nyota and I played it simple with our attire that night. I had on a pair of wide leg black pants and matching sleeveless high neck top. Of course the back was out. I'm playing it cool not prude. Ny had on the same pants and a shirt with a covered back and plunging neckline in the front. We finished our look with the same black patent leather Prada leopard sole pumps.

Tonight Nyota and I were on the wing. The attention was about Janice.

All movement in the room ceased when we entered. Poker chips started falling to the floor, dice froze in motion.

Most importantly, James Tiberius Kirk strolled over and placed a martini in Janice's eager hands.

"My work here is done."

I walked off to find Sulu.

Nyota drifted in McCoy's direction.

Ladies I promise it's always about the shoes.


	8. Chapter 8

_You know the boys go on their missions. Fall in love. Have buddy moments, but rarely do we get to see the girls come together. So I agree with everyone who said it's about time that we had, as CaffeineKid calls it, femme fatale friendship fics. So thanks to everybody who is reading, enjoying, commenting, alerting, and adding to your favorites. Thank you from the depths of my heart. Yes this is just for fun, but it's nice to know I'm entertaining somebody. Much love babes. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own it but how I love it. _

**Chapter 8**

_**The story is rated 'T', but this is definitely an 'M' chapter. You've been warned.**_

_The Ny's POV_

Janice was working her new do and attitude to her advantage. I don't think Jim left her side once we entered the hall.

Christine was publicly cuddling with Sulu and ignoring all the dropped jaws scattered around the room.

I turned to head towards Leo and found my path blocked by a lean and extremely well formed torso. It was clothed but the evidence existed under the fabric currently covering the individual's skin. I inhaled and immediately picked up the scent of patchouli, some musky undertones, and sandalwood. Before I could speak a sneeze left my mouth. Spock eased back.

"Nyota are you feeling well."

I nodded followed by another sneeze. "I'm allergic to sandalwood."

A look of realization washed over him and defeated Spock headed in the other direction. I was still smiling to myself when I reached my favorite doctor and realized that Christine was more than aware I was allergic to sandalwood; which means she sprayed Leo the other night, fully intending for him to get naked and debauchery to commence.

I love my friends.

I laced my fingers through McCoy's free hand on the bar and was more than happy to receive a firm squeeze. When his eyes met mine, they were gorgeous and I swooned just a little. That beautiful smirk graced his lips and I was putty in the man's hands. He could have requested that I disprove Einstein's theory of relativity and I would have died trying.

He brought his other hand up to cup my cheek and said the most beautiful words ever.

"Let's get out of here."

I fell in step behind Leo as we made our way through the crowd. Occasionally he would stop to admire my outfit. Hooking his finger in the fabric of my shirt and tracing the curves of my chest. My body responded by igniting its own personal fire. I stopped our journey back…

Whose room was closer…

His…

Back to McCoy's quarters and pinned him against the wall.

His face held mock horror, "Please don't hurt me lieutenant; I promise, I'll do whatever you want."

My lips closed on his and I was thankful when he returned the kiss with the same fire that was burning through me. I don't know where the time went but in a matter of minutes we were in Leo's quarters.

The room was dark. I lost track of Leo. I could hear him breathing deeply. Then I felt his presence behind me. His hands were on my hips. His lips were caressing the back of my neck.

Sensual.

Heaven.

He's driving me insane. I felt his hands travel from my hips to cup my breasts, I allowed my head to roll back and a soft moan left my mouth. There was no wine to blame tonight. The wait was over.

"Computer lights forty – five percent."

I had to see him. I needed to know every reaction to each touch, taste, or sensation. I turned to face him. God, I loved that smirk. My hands moved to his shirt, quickly undoing the buttons and sliding it off his skin. His chest was smooth and tonight he smelled like McCoy; fresh with a little mix of citrus and mint. I placed a soft kiss in the middle of his chest. His heart was pounding and he responded by taking a deep breath.

I allowed my finger to travel down his chest, tracing his belly button and finally moving to the buckle of his belt. He grabbed my hands and held my arms to the side.

"Isn't this a little one sided."

I quirked an eyebrow and immediately regretted it, but I made up for my gross error by removing my own shirt.

"Better?"

"Much."

Leo's fingers ignited fires tracing the curves of my bare skin. Each touch was followed by a kiss and once he reached my hips again, my sanity was breaking. It didn't take him long to remove my pants. Thank God for new and beautiful black lace panties. Those definitely caught his attention. However, I cleared my throat and shot a quick look to his covered bottom. His pants joined the growing pile on the floor and turned to walk off in the direction of the bedroom.

I had only made it a few steps before I felt myself pulled back in his direction. He was behind me, arm around my waist, brushing my hair off my neck with one hand. Without directions he found the one spot on the back of my neck that sent me into a desire induced stage.

Leo was whispering in my ear, "I want you." Now, he was moving his lips to the curve between my neck and shoulder; while I took the opportunity to move the hand around my waist a little lower.

"That's how much I want you."

His hands slipped into my panties and I heard the distinct tearing of fabric. I'd worry about that tomorrow. I turned to face him again. There was no doubting where this was heading. He lifted up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Gently we found our way to the bed.

"Are you…"

Before he could finish, I kissed his lips. I hoped it would be enough because at this stage of the game I was not past begging. Carefully he lowered himself onto me. Easing his way into me, I dug my nails into his back and breathed out a simple response, "Deeper."

The doctor honored my request happily.

I really hope my girls are having this much fun.

_The Rand's POV_

Jim looked delicious.

His eyes were sparkling with devious excitement. Immediately my mind drifted and my body responded. My temperature rose and I thought I would need to rush to my room to change. I shot a fearful look towards Nyota and Christine, who both smiled and gave me quick thumbs up before they headed in opposite directions.

Then there was Jim and I alone. He handed me a martini and smiled. "You look stunning."

I blushed, feeling the heat to my cheeks and between my legs. "Thanks."

Jim reached a finger out and flicked a strand of hair. I don't know why but it irritated the hell out of me. Next he leaned in and started to whisper in my ear. His tongue was out of his mouth and it was just the most disgusting thing in this world. I couldn't help but wonder if this was the same approach he'd used with countless female crewmembers.

"You want to get out of here?"

Obviously I was doing a good job of masking my thoughts. There was one final test, I pulled his face closer to mine and attacked his lips. They were sweet, with the lingering taste of brandy, a hint of cinnamon, and I was pretty sure I detected Listerine. His excitement soon became apparent but I was indifferent. It didn't matter if the night went further or if it ended right at that moment.

Christine's pep talk came back to me. I remembered that sometimes once you have what you've fantasized about, reality sets in, and it's not what you wanted after all.

I pulled back from the kiss and locked eyes with the Captain. "That was nice."

He pulled me a little closer. "Damn."

I felt guilty about what was coming next. "Captain, I'd prefer we kept our relationship professional." Utter shock filled his face. "You understand."

I walked off in the direction of Ensign Miller from engineering. I was enjoying this new thing called self esteem.

_The Chap's POV_

My mouth was wide open once I watched Rand completely disregard Captain Gigolo's advances. Maybe we'd created a monster or possibly sir Jim had just gotten a taste of his own medicine.

"Good evening Nurse Chapel."

Spock's greeting interrupted my moment of revelry.

"Commander."

"By chance, have you seen Lieutenant Nyota?"

"Why would I know the cyber nerd's location?"

"Nurse, I am aware that the two of you are actually confidants and not enemies."

I was quickly becoming aggravated by his presence. Sulu took a hint from my facial expression and headed in the direction of Scotty and Chekov.

"Well, if you know we are friends, then you know, that I know, you're an ass. Nyota followed you like a lost puppy for five years. Occasionally you'd drop a scrap or two to keep her hanging around. A kiss here or 'I have deep feelings for you, but I cannot submit to my very human emotions'. Bullshit. Even your father was brave enough to marry the woman he loved in spite of his Vulcan upbringing. You use that as an excuse. It's a crutch. Frankly, my friend deserves better and she's found it. Move on and play your Vulcan mind games with someone else."

"Thank you for your feedback Nurse Chapel. I will take that under consideration."

"You do that."

When he walked off, I saw Spock's shoulders slump a little. I'd apologize tomorrow and blame the drink I haven't even had. I couldn't stand to hurt anybody's feelings, and I knew that as much as the man denied it, he did have feelings. Still, Spock had messed up a potential good thing by being too damn logical. Hopefully, this would make him think and the next time the opportunity presented itself, the half Vulcan would make a better decision.

I felt Sulu's arms wrap around me from behind.

"That was amazing."

I shot him a questioning glance.

"I've never heard anyone besides the Captain or McCoy verbally assault him like that."

"Well, you don't mess with my friends."

Hikaru was nibbling my ear. I knew where this was headed and I didn't fight it as he led me out of the party that was quickly becoming a bore.


	9. Chapter 9

_This one is a little shorter. Another bridge chapter. I'm still trying to figure out where we're going. I might do an all the guys chapter soon. Just playing and having fun. Hope you're still enjoying. Thanks for reading and sticking with me. Much love my babes. _

_Disclaimer: One day, I'll have my very own characters and people will write fan fics based on them, but right now, I don't own these people. _

**Chapter 9**

We were still a tangled mess of limbs in the wee hours of the morning.

Leo was snoring softly and I found it difficult to sleep, not because of his cute nasally noises, but my own thoughts. The previous night had been perfect. The story was captured just by glimpsing around the room. A pile of clothes by the door, sheets scattered across the bed, the marks on his back, and the decorations along my inner thighs.

Was this a one time thing?

A notch on his belt?

Why am I thinking so much?

This man has been a perfect gentleman, a great friend, and patiently seeking more. He's been waiting on me and for once don't I deserve someone who is just as much into this thing as I am.

I can't resist touching Leo while he sleeps; weaving my fingers through the soft curls of his hair, playing with the stubble forming on his chin, or kissing those beautiful shoulders right before my eyes. His arms opened requesting the honor of my presence and how could I say no to a man like that. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest. As if Leo knew the thoughts running through my mind, "Stop thinking so much."

I did just as he said and drifted back to la la land.

When I woke a few hours later to the smell of coffee and warm blankets covering me; I thought I was dreaming. Then Leo was there, urging me out of bed and pushing me towards the shower. Before I could protest he handed me my toothbrush and all my favorites from my own bathroom.

"I ran to your room while you were sleeping."

I saw a fresh uniform in the chair beside the bed and my boots. He'd thought of everything.

"Go, take a shower, and then come eat."

"Only if you're on the menu." I said suggestively.

"Shower, now." Although I could tell that's not what he wanted.

I took my time in the shower. Noting the soreness in my muscles and thankful that I would be easing into a seated position. The day after reminders always made me smile. The things that man had done to my body; they were illegal in at three galaxies. I stepped out of the shower to Leo holding a towel open for me. He wrapped it around me, while handing me another to dry my hair. All with that smirk; this was causing me to seriously consider taking a sick day.

Between constantly pinching my arm and asking Leo if this was a dream. I managed to enjoy him drying my hair and fixing my breakfast. I was still on cloud nine when I reached the lift. The doors opened to reveal a more than slightly hung over Captain Kirk. I muffled a laugh thinking about his advances on Janice the night before.

"Lieutenant."

"Captain."

We continued in silence as the lift made its way to the bridge.

"Uhura, can I ask you a question?"

His tone was somewhat alarming. I wondered if he was going to question me about his best friend or scold me for having a personal relationship with a crew member. I took the bait. "Sure."

The doors opened revealing the bridge.

"Let's have this conversation in my ready room."

I followed Jim intrigued to fun land as he called it. I stood, still feeling a little weak in the knees.

"Have a seat Uhura."

Easing down in the chair, I caught Jim with a confused expression.

"Are you feeling okay this morning lieutenant?"

"I feel great." Then I saw it, the spark of genius, followed by the lewd and lascivious grin.

"Bones?" This caused the man to bust out in a fit of laughter. Any moment now there would be a swift kick coming to his ass.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Is this the question you had for me?"

Quickly recovering, "No, it's not."

I motioned for him to continue.

"What did you to Rand?"

Now it was my turn to make him squirm. "Nothing, maybe you just never noticed her."

"You're such a smartass."

"I'll take that as a compliment farm boy."

No rules.

We were Nyota and Jim right now.

No Captain and lieutenant.

He blew his breath in frustration. "You know what I mean."

"Jim a haircut, new dress, and makeup don't make a woman. You gravitated towards her off of looks. You're feeling like crap now, because my guess, she rejected your advances last night."

The look on his face was confirmation enough.

"Janice was and is possibly still attracted to you, but when a woman has a brain; she doesn't want cheesy pickup lines and overzealous sexual advances. Maybe, just maybe, take a moment and show her that you see who she really is."

Is he even listening to me?"

Jim was in the process of spinning around in his chair. Finally he stopped the ride, grabbed his desk to steady the movement, "I can't just talk to the woman."

"You are an idiot. I wish for one day you would be as ugly as home made sin and you didn't have your looks, that smile, or those eyes to lean on."

"I…"

"Shut up. If you like Janice, talk to her. Start by apologizing for your past behavior, including last night. Try being the Jim that you show Leo. You know the one your mother loves and I like occasionally."

"Leo?"

"This isn't about me."

I stood and headed for the door.

"Uhura?"

I turned to face Jim.

"Be good to him."

"I have every intention of doing just that."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello…_

_Hello…_

_Out there!!!!!_

_Here is the first chapter of the guys' point of view. I switched to 3__rd__ person POV for this one. So I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. This is just an intro chapter to their tomfoolery. There's chocolate for Spock and botanical brownies (clearing throat) made by Sulu. I'm sure you know that no good can come from any of those two things. Stay tuned and as usual. I hope you enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: They belong to Paramount._

**Chapter 10**

"_Good Morning Enterprise. This is your Captain, the following crew members are to report to a mandatory briefing in my quarters at 1900 hours:_

_Commander Spock_

_Lieutenant Commander McCoy_

_Ensign Chekov_

_Lieutenant Sulu_

_Lieutenant Commander Scott_

_Kirk out."_

Jim returned to his non formal position at the desk.

Feet propped.

Head back.

Attempting to touch his nose with his tongue.

The doors to Captain's ready room quickly opened to reveal Yeoman Rand. She had returned to her standard uniform. He couldn't take his eyes off her legs. The thought of her lips on his were a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen. She was lovely and Jim had fight to keep his composure. He noticed that Janice was avoiding direct eye contact with him.

"Good morning Captain."

"Good morning Janice."

He was careful to soften his tone when he said her name. Jim swore he saw the woman shiver a little at the sound of her name on his lips.

"Here are the Federation files for review. You have a comm. scheduled with Admiral Pike in an hour. Do you need any coffee? Water?"

"Have a seat Janice, please." That time he forced her to lock eyes with him.

The woman sat apprehensively, keeping her gaze steady on the Captain.

"I would like to apologize." Before she could wave him off, Kirk was out of his seat and in front of her grabbing the hand dancing in the air. "I've been extremely rude. Whether it was running from you or providing unwanted attention."

"The attention was wanted."

By the look on her face, he could tell she didn't mean to say that.

"Let's start over."

Janice nodded. Her eyes were bright and full of hope. "Okay."

Unsure of what to say next, Jim stood with a painted on smile and a pounding heartbeat in his ears. "Maybe we can have lunch one day."

"I would like that." Janice stood and hurried off to fix him a cup of coffee.

Once she left the office, Jim let out a deep breath and collapsed in his chair. He didn't like the idea of being on the defensive. James T. Kirk was a predator, constantly on the prowl for the next conquest and right now he'd been thrown into a situation where he was the prey. No, tonight's briefing was a cover for the boys' poker game and they were going to take control.

Sulu was off smelling daisies with Nurse Chapel.

Bones was enjoying overnight stays with Lieutenant Uhura.

Spock looked like a lost puppy now that Lieutenant Uhura moved on to Bones.

Scotty had entirely too much liquor not to share and few too many interludes with the female ensigns of engineering.

Well, poor Chekov. Was the boy still a virgin? He needed to get laid.

"It's time for a power shift!"

When Jim left his office, Uhura shot him quick thumbs up and he cursed under his breath because he was actually excited that progress had been made with Rand. This day could not pass fast enough.

The cool kids left the bridge at 1600 hours. Jim hurried to the lift with Spock, Sulu, and Chekov before Uhura could get a foot in the door. He threw an authoritative look towards the gentleman before he exited on the third level and headed to Bones' quarters. He found his best friend and medical expert sleep at his desk when he crossed the room's threshold.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Bones jolted from his sleeping position and wiped the slob from the corner of his mouth.

"What the hell Jim? I had the no entry command set."

"I'm the Captain remember. Get the hell up. Gather the cigars and Jack."

"The answer would be hell no. I have plans." Bones ignored Jim while gathering the PADDS scattered across his desk.

"No you do not. The briefing is mandatory." Jim said refusing to take no for an answer.

"I'm a doctor, not a pie. I have other plans you self absorbed ass hat." The doctor's irritation with his friend was obvious.

Practically yelling, Jim responded, "Mandatory. As in disciplinary action if you do not attend."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me Bones."

With a wink Jim turned and headed out the door. Bones threw a boot that caught the Captain in the head before the door closed.

"If you bring Cubans I'll forgive that little error in judgment."

Bones responding hand gesture made Jim smile as the doors closed.

When Jim's door chimed at 1859 hours he knew that it could only be the ship's first officer. The door opened revealing Commander Spock holding a box of silver wrapped bars. He quickly unloaded the box into Jim's arms and made his way into the Captain's quarters.

"A box of chocolate is the equivalent to a case of beer, if I am correct."

Jim broke the box open and threw a bar in Spock's direction, "Loosen up. That's an order."

The rest of the guys spilled in.

Chekov carrying a bottle of Russian vodka that weighed more than him.

Scotty with two jugs of Romulan Ale and a tray of Buffalo wings that he'd begged for from the chef in the dining hall.

"Excuse me, Mr. Scott, buffalos do not have wings." Spock stated emphatically.

Jim threw another bar in the first officer's direction, "Eat it now!"

Bones spilled into the room with a bottle of Jack and two boxes of Cubans. "If you cost me another night with Nyota…" At that moment the doctor caught sight of Spock nibbling on the chocolate bar and decided that his statement was best left unfinished.

Sulu was the last to join the party. He carried a tray of brownies and nodded in agreement when Jim asked if they were his special botanical recipe.

"Gentleman, I've called you here today, because we have a serious situation on our hands."

Bones sighed.

Sulu bit a brownie.

Chekov blinked in total confusion.

Scotty took the top of the first jug of ale.

Spock was on his fourth chocolate bar.

"I'm instituting operation grow a pair."


	11. Chapter 11

_First and foremost, this is me with my arms open wide, giving each of you a really big hug. You make my day. The reviews, alerts, and add to favorites. I know I sound like a broken record, but seriously there is nothing better than appreciation. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. Not sure, how much longer I will stretch it out. We'll see where it takes me. I may take a brief break after finish Stiletto Wars and Joanna's ABCs. I've got to put in some time on my real fiction project. Thank you again. I heart you all. I hope you continue to enjoy._

_Disclaimer: These crazy cats belong to Paramount. I just take them to the pages of Microsoft to play occasionally. _

**Chapter 11**

"I'm out of here." Bones was tired of Jim and his incessant whining.

_Grow a pair._

_Grow a pair._

_Grow a pair._

Jim started a chant that only Spock felt the need to support. The whole room turned their attention to their Vulcan counterpart. Spock was lazily draped across the chair, holding an empty box that once held individually wrapped candy bars. He burped and made his way to the center of the room. Still gripping the box; the first officer delivered a half hearted salute to the ship's doctor.

"Bones, I envy you."

Spock swayed with the statement. He was struggling to maintain his balance as well as his composure. The battle was lost when he went from standing to the floor. Bones and Scotty rushed to prop the inebriated goblin up.

"Jim, I hope your inner frat boy has been satisfied." Bones went from relaxed to professional in a few seconds. Checking Spock's vitals and trying to make him comfortable.

The Captain seized an opportunity to drive his point home. "You're blaming me. I do believe you stole his girl."

Bones' response was interrupted by Spock's impromptu need to sing.

"_Sunshine, blues skies, please go away. My girl has found another and gone away."_

Bones stood and faced Jim staring him down, "So now his royal horniness wants to put this on me? Nyota is not a piece of property. Spock had five years. That's his fault and that is a perfectly logical explanation."

"He's crying." Sulu was doubled over laughing while cuddling the tray of brownies.

"The doctor is correct." Spock brushed the moisture from his eyes, "I had my chance, alas, and it was not meant to be."

"For Pete's sake, he's gone from Motown to Shakespeare." Bones poured a glass of whiskey and slammed it back. "No more chocolate for the Vulcan." He snatched the empty box from Spock's hands.

Frustrated Jim raked his fingers through his hair and dropped to the couch.

"Honestly Jim is this about your fear of falling in love?" The voice of reason came from the Enterprise's chief engineer who'd quietly been enjoying the platter of wings during all the commotion. "Lad, I spent a lifetime banished on that icy prison. I deserve more than my fair share of female companionship. Bones over there was married to the wicked witch of the South. Let him enjoy some quality time with a fine lass. Sulu met a woman who doesn't believe he's gay because he likes pretty flowers."

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?" Jim yelled.

Another wail left Spock's mouth, "Nyota likes tea."

"Please can I inject that blubbering idiot?" Bones' patience was growing thin.

"No." The room, including Spock, responded to the request.

"Captain?" The voice was that of the youngest member of the crew, Chekov, "We can still be men and love too."

"Jim, they're really not the enemy." Sulu passed a brownie to his captain. "The things Chapel can do with her body. There is something to be said about the benefits of Yoga and Pilates after all these centuries." He lit one of the doctor's cigars and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Nyota really has a talented tongue." Bones laughed sinisterly into his glass of whiskey. He shot a quick look of apology in Spock's direction. He had moved to the quiet and thoughtful stage of inebriation.

"No need for apologies, there are other dolphins in the ocean."

The men laughed.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jim finished off his brownie and accepted a cigar from his friend Bones.

"Stop being a dumb ass farm boy." Bones smirked, he'd picked the nickname up from Nyota, "Ask the woman out already."

"Yes and then we can do a little locker room talk." Sulu added.

"Locker room talk?"

The men focused their attention on the young ensign.

Sulu placed an arm around his friend's shoulders.

Bones lit a cigar and passed it the young man.

Scotty passed him a glass of Vodka.

Spock stood, still bobbing and weaving, "Don't fear love." The tall Vulcan hit the couch and was snoring in a matter of seconds.

The remaining conscious men spent the evening educating Pavel Chekov on the points of wooing women.

Scotty covered the importance of making them laugh. "Even if you don't look like Captain over here, you get points for making them smile. A laugh is only behind a sneeze in creating the same sensation as an orgasm."

Chekov's face turned bright red.

Jim covered confidence. "There is a fine line between being too confident, but most women will admit that they find arrogance sexy. So always walk into a room like you own it." They practiced how to enter a room and casting the 'look'.

Sulu pushed Jim out the way and handled the art of flowers. Covering their meanings, including Terran and off world varieties. "Say it with flowers. Leaving them looking for a deeper meaning without saying a word."

Bones steeped up to handle the finer points of setting the mood and being romantic. "Pay attention to what she likes. Find out what relaxes her. If a particular song puts her in an exceptional mood or creates pleasant memories. Play it. It's all about the atmosphere. Be a man of few words and careful actions."

The ensign took notes and looked completely mind blown at the end of the session.

The party settled down. The wings were gone. Sulu's brownies inhaled; the liquor bottles empty and scattered around the room. Jim threw a blanket of a snoring Spock while he said goodbye to the rest of his guest. Bones left the kitchen and joined Jim on the floor.

"I'll stay here with the light weight. Go talk to Janice."

A look of fear crossed Jim's face.

"You are scared." Bones was disguising his laugh with a cough.

"Shut the hell up Leo." Jim added a little malice to how he said Bones' new nickname.

"What are you scared of?"

Jim took a deep breath, "The last woman I fell for died Bones. Gaila died and I couldn't save her."

"Damn it kid, we take our chances with these hearts we've been given. I finally got a good woman, your turn." Bones nodded towards the door. "Be yourself, not that arrogant ass jerk you pretend to be."

Jim stood and headed out the door. Bones leaned back and fell asleep listening to the snores of a half Vulcan drunk on chocolate. "Just another day on the Enterprise."


	12. Chapter 12

_Ready for a little angst?_

_I wouldn't be Ki, if I didn't throw a little twist in there. _

_Disclaimer: Paramount or Abrams is not my last name._

**Chapter 12**

Visions of Nyota were dancing through Bones' head. There was one of her in a short white sundress. She was standing barefoot on a hill that he clearly remembered from the academy. Nyota teased Jim and giggled with Gaila. This was a memory. Bones remembered the day because he couldn't keep his eyes off Nyota in that dress. Still, he was viewing the scene from the outside looking in. The images changed and there was Nyota again. Sitting in class, crossing, uncrossing her legs; listening intently to the instructor that was lecturing. Then the emotions flooded into his body.

Lust.

Need.

He was curious. What did she feel like? How do she taste? What would it feel like to touch her lips with his?

These were all questions Bones had already answered.

Alarmed he awoke and found that Spock's hand rested lightly on the back of his neck. What he'd seen, felt, and experienced were dancing around in the first officer's head. One part wanted to kill Spock where he slept because of the way he felt about Nyota. The other part of Bones empathized. At one point he'd been in the same position; infatuated with a woman who was in love with someone else. It didn't take long for the doubts to rush in, was he a rebound, a second choice? They'd had this conversation but that was based on Nyota's belief that Spock could and would not love her. Bones knew that was far from the truth.

The half Vulcan sat up sensing Bones' eyes on him. He lifted his eyebrow in response to doctor's studious gaze.

"You love her?"

"Doctor, I do not understand why that is any of your concern."

Treading lightly, Bones continued, "Spock, you have to tell her."

"Nyota has chosen a home for her heart."

It was clear that Spock was no longer intoxicated by the chocolate. For the first time Bones noticed how human his eyes really were. The emotions residing there were painful for him as a spectator, he couldn't imagine what his crew member suppressing.

"She has a right to know. I would rather Nyota make a decision knowing all the facts." He rolled his eyes. "I must be an idiot."

"No, Dr. McCoy you're a man of honor."

Spock stood and made his way to the door. Bones was still apprehensive, but it was the way he'd been raised, any victory had to be fair. Even he had been under the impression that Nyota's feelings for Spock were unrequited. Still what if his beliefs cost him the one thing he'd really wanted in a long time. "Consider talking to her."

The Commander regained his composure and left Bones' presence without another word. "Shit," was all the doctor could mutter while struggling to wet his tongue with the remaining whiskey in the bottle.

Jim stood outside Janice's door.

He'd been there for over thirty minutes. His finger had actually touched the chime once and the others he'd walked away only to find his feet rooted right back in the same spot. Jim had covered their whole future; matching towels with the letter J intertwining, a little boy or girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and life that ended with peace and happiness. His feet shifted and the Captain was headed back to his room when the Yeoman's door opened to reveal three woman covered in face cream, blitzed on wine, and dancing to music that was popular when his great grandmother's mother was alive.

"Excuse me for interrupting."

"Captain." They all said in unison; currently under attack by the giggles.

Nyota and Christine made their way to the bedroom in an effort to give Jim and Janice some privacy.

"Since you kidnapped the guys we decided to have a girl's night." Her cheeks flushed red when she was nervous and fought the urge to reach out and touch them.

"Our little party has ended."

"I hope you had fun."

"Let's just say it was enlightening." Jim was nervously playing with his the pockets of his jeans. "I like you Janice."

Did she know how beautiful her eyes were when she smiled like that?

"You scare me."

Okay he didn't say that right because her facial response was heart breaking.

"No, I didn't say that right." Jim took a deep breath and turned his back to Janice. "It's been easier for me to be the party animal. To only take my responsibility as a captain seriously. To make sure everyone else is fulfilled and happy."

"Jim you deserve to be happy too."

"It never lasts and that's what scares me."

"Wouldn't you rather have the experience?" Her eyes were gentle and understanding. Jim believed her. When Janice's hands reached out and touched his shoulder, the wall melted around his heart. Before he lost the nerve, Jim pulled Janice's face to his and kissed her lips. It felt good to be alive.

Nyota and Christine made their way past the couple, stealing glances. The captain was falling for a good girl finally. On the other side of the door, Christine announced, "I'm going to find Hikaru. He was making brownies earlier. I want one."

They gave one another a quick hug and parted in opposite directions. Nyota saw his lanky frame lurking around her door and the breath escaped her body. She'd always maintained that Spock's eyes were a window to his soul. This moment was no different. The crumbs of chocolate bars he'd inhaled littered his shirt. The stoic nature he usually possessed was non – existent.

"Let's go inside."

Nyota entered the command and the doors slid open allowing them to enter her quarters.

"Do you need some water?"

"No, lieutenant, I do not require refreshment."

She laughed to herself, always the Vulcan.

Always.

The thought had finality to it.

"I need to inform you of the deep concern I possess for your well being."

On some level Nyota had known it existed. Surely she hadn't been crazy all those years with the lingering looks and invitations to dinner to discuss their mutual love for the three B's; Bronte, Brahms, and Behavioral Science of intergalactic species. It was so simple then. She'd admired his mind, respected his restraint, and sought to make him lose control. Now, much older and wiser she knew that anything Spock felt would remain under the surface. It would never suit her emotional needs.

"I am aware."

"Nyota…"

She shook her head to halt his speech. "Never apologize for who you are Spock. Your essence is beautiful." Closing her eyes preparing herself for what to say next, Nyota slowly began to speak, "We will always be friends but nothing more."

"I will value that friendship for all my years."

A soft smile graced her face and Nyota noticed the corners of his mouth turning up. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day he'd find someone who would breech his Vulcan control and the man would fall in love. When the door chimed, she expected to find Spock standing there preparing to engage in a logical argument. Instead, there stood Bones.

There was a look of fear on his face.

"Hey." It was almost a whisper.

"Hey there doll face."

Nyota opened her arms and Bones wasted no time closing the gap between them.

"This is the last time I will say this, you are not a substitute."


	13. Chapter 13

_I know it's been a while. I feel like I should break out into that old Staind song. Anywho, school, work, kids, life, and a whole lot of nothing caused the delay. I'm back. I have plenty of ideas running through my head. So here I go jumping in, feet first. _

_I know I said the shoes would return and they will, but a thought hit me in my sleep and honestly that's really when the best ones come so I couldn't ignore it. Enjoy or complain later. Just read. _

_Disclaimer: Some things never change…_

**Chapter 13**

Jim rolled over and hit the floor with a booming thud. When he opened his eyes, Janice's face was hanging over the side of the bed, clearly amused.

"I told you, the Captain has the bigger bed."

Although his head was pounding from it's collision with the floor, Jim had to laugh. This had had been a common argument for the last few weeks. Ever since boys night when he'd come clean to Janice, they shared the evening between his quarters or hers. Shore leave was coming up in a couple of weeks and it would quite possibly be the first time, he wouldn't need a hypo spray dose of antibiotic upon his return. The ladies man had become the lady's man.

When did he turn into such a wimp?

Janice mimicked his fall off the bed and landed perfectly on top of him. Without hesitation his arms circled her body and pulled her closer. Warmth he hadn't felt in years enveloped him; a fraction of Jim wanted to run, while the remainder could spend the day just like that without a need for food or water.

Just Janice.

She was stroking his chest and filling the air with soothing words. Jim needed to be upset but he couldn't. This woman had such an effect on him, in more ways than one.

Confused.

Elated.

Disgusted.

Was it possible for men to get PMS?

"My boss is a tyrant. I better be on time." Janice placed a soft kiss on his lips and headed to the shower.

Jim collected his thoughts and moved towards the door. Taking a deep breath and memorizing the night before, adding it to his collection of memories; most of them good, a few embarrassing ones like the fall off the bed. Still lost in his personal thoughts Jim didn't even notice that bowled Nyota Uhura over.

"Good Morning Jim."

Nyota's tone broke through Jim's daydream. It was a mix of sarcasm and aggravation but he detected the underlying presence of bliss. She was wearing a pair of overly large sweatpants and an Ole Miss t-shirt. One hand was holding the side of the pants and the other was trying to awkwardly smooth her hair.

"Lieutenant, obviously you need to visit a nice spa on our next shore leave."

"Oh, you have jokes this morning lover boy."

Jim knew she'd just left Bones' room and was headed back to her own to prepare for the morning shift. He'd already given them his blessing to share quarters. Christine and Sulu had made it work. They were polar opposites. His helmsman was meticulous, borderline obsessive, not in the same terms as the first officer but close. However, Chapel, had more shoes than humanly possible, and she believed in leaving things wherever she pleased. That often involved Sulu running behind her and correcting everything that had been destroyed in her path.

So, he didn't understand why Bones and Uhura insisted on staying apart, maybe it had something to do with past relationship trauma, they'd both endured their fair share.

"Are you imagining me naked?"

Again, Nyota caught Jim off guard. That had been the furthest thing from his mind but since she'd suggested it, he gave her the once over and impish smile crossed his face. Even little Jim responded to the mental picture. Nyota noticed the reaction.

"Pig."

"Marry my best friend already and I'll leave you alone."

Score, he'd finally succeeded in knocking the wind out of her lungs.

"I…I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." She was having trouble gaining her composure.

Jim placed his hands on her shoulders, "Kidding Ny." It was the nickname he'd heard Christine and Janice use. It seemed to calm her and they continued to the corridor that held their rooms.

Nyota turned to face him when they reached her door, "Happiness suits you."

Even though the doors had closed separating them, Nyota's words lingered in the air.

Happiness suited him.

It would have been funny if he didn't feel like crying.

Jim showered, dressed, and headed for sickbay.

Nurse Chapel greeted him by pulling back the curtain and offering a bed for him to hide in. He brushed past her and walked directly into Bones' office.

"What have I done to deserve this interruption so early in the morning?"

Mean and surly those were the words that would be used to describe Bones after his death.

"I have a problem." Jim was whispering.

"When don't you have a problem?" Bones moved to the shelf that held the vials of antibiotics.

Jim grabbed the doctor's arm before he could load the hypo spray. "It's much worse than that."

Bones eyes widened, "You dumb shit, who did you sleep with?"

Jim responded by shaking his head. "Bones…I…damn…how do I say this? He won't work."

"Who won't work, stop speaking in your nursery rhymes and spit it out already."

"HE…" Jim said pointing south, "Won't work."

Bones did spit his coffee out on that note.

The Captain wiped his face while the ship's chief doctor surrendered to his laughter.

"Go ahead get it out of your system. Who needs Romulans and Klingons who want to kill you when I have a friend like you?"

Blowing the air out of his lungs again and making a straight and serious face, Bones pointed to the couch in the corner, "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm serious. This morning I saw your girlfriend and he responded."

"Excuse me." The accompanying look immediately made his neck hurt as if Bones hands were around it attempting to strangle him.

"Just a thought, but it worked. The way Nurse Chapel looked in her uniform caused a little jump. Even when I see Janice, it's there. The moment moves on and nothing. Just I'm sorry."

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself kid." Bones clapped his hand onto Jim's shoulder. "Relax."

Jim rolled his eyes in response to his friend's advice.

"When you're in the moment what are you thinking about?"

"Please work this time."

Bones shook his head. "Have you tried alternate means of stimulation?" Bones tried to make the gesture for a blow job.

"No, it's like this. Hand up…mouth open…tongue hitting the side of your jaw…" Jim demonstrated successfully.

"Focus din wit. Have you tried it?"

"It works fine with oral and even when she uses her hands, a little oil, feather or two." A vacant look occupied the Captain's eyes. Bones snapped to get his attention.

"It's all in your head."

Jim rolled his eyes again in retort to the doctor's obvious enjoyment of the situation.

"I'm wasting all my good ones on you this morning. Make this thing you've found with her fun. You're thinking too much. If HE is responding to stimulation, you're fine. It's mental."

"Leonard McCoy if you tell anybody, I swear I'll tell Nyota you use to sniff panties at the Academy."

"You sniffed panties. I got panties." Bones sat back in his chair. "Besides, I already knew."

Jim threw a quick look towards the door.

"Probably, you know they have no secrets."

"Kill me now."

Bones fixed Jim a cup of coffee and splashed it with a little whiskey. "Just go ahead and stamp 'owned' on your forehead."

They sipped and stared at the door in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's another chapter. I haven't stopped torturing Jim yet, it's just too fun. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Love you all bunches and bunches. _

_We're back to the ladies narrating, so I will go back to first person. _

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**_

**Chapter 14**

Janice walked into sickbay with her face betraying her true emotional state. The woman was a wreck.

"Chris I need to talk." What her face didn't display her voice definitely relayed. It was shaky and she kept wringing her hands together.

"Sure hon, give me one minute and we'll head to the observation deck."

Janice threw me a questioning look as I headed for Dr. McCoy's office door. I waited for the swoosh behind me before I spoke. I'd obviously interrupted a moment of male bonding.

"Don't you have coordinates to verify? Planets to save? The doctor has a full schedule today."

"Good morning to you Nurse Chapel." I rolled my eyes in response trying to fight off the urge to laugh in his face.

Ignoring the sarcastic hint of the Captain's tone I directed my attention to the doctor.

"I'm taking an emergency girl talk session."

McCoy stood and bolted for the door.

I grabbed the tail of his shirt, "Not her." I shot a piercing look in Jim's direction. He immediately started sweating bullets.

"Rand?" The Captain asked apprehensively. "What? Why?"

"Well, I'm thinking she's stressed about your little problem," My finger motioning to the spot between his legs.

Dr. McCoy laughed and Jim sunk deeper into his chair.

"Look Mr. Blue Eyes, this is what I do. I know arousal, seduction, sex, and all the good stuff. I'll give your girl a few MORE pointers but you've got to relax." I dropped my voice to a low whisper bordering on a purr. The effect was evident. "Your inability to perform is not tied to the physical act, it's the whole I don't want to be a bad boyfriend thing."

"Nurse did you just use air quotes?"

"Why yes doctor."

"Inspiring. Remind me to tell Nyota not to discuss our sex life with you."

"Too late." I winked mischievously. "From what I hear you have a PhD in pleasure as well as medicine."

"Excuse me…sitting right here!" He was still sweating and sinking.

I left Dr. McCoy standing tall and the Captain on the verge of evaporating into oblivion.

"Jim's in there?"

"Let Dr. McCoy handle Jim, we've got work to do."

I placed my arm around Janice's shoulders and led her out of sickbay. We headed to the observation deck in silence. At times, Janice would open her mouth to speak and then decide to be silent. The dam burst when we were finally alone behind closed doors.

"It's me, Christine, I know it is. He acts happy, but he's not attracted to me."

"James T. Kirk is attracted to anything with a pulse." I wanted to kick my own ass after the words left my mouth. "That didn't come out the right way."

She sniffled a little and I felt bad. I thought back to the bad dream when I believed Sulu was going to leave me for Chekov. Idiot. "Look, we think it's our job to over analyze situations and take all the pressure for why things aren't working in our relationship. It's what we do, but J, I'm telling you, this is not your fault. Even the horn dog isn't to blame this time around."

I had her attention now. "You're an angel, but I see the devil hidden under those layers. Why do you have on all those clothes anyway? I digress. You've got to catch him off guard. Jim is thinking too much, he's worried about screwing this thing up. Entice that man until only one head on his body works."

Finally, a laugh, Janice was making this entirely too hard.

"Christine, I'm not like you or Nyota. I can't…"

"Stop right there, we've covered this. You have been blessed with all the tools needed to have any man or woman begging for more, just use them." If it's one thing I couldn't stand, it was a self defeating attitude. I know pot calling the kettle black but still, didn't like it. Janice was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Take control. Surprise the man. Catch him off guard. Snatch him from the hallway and take what you want. I promise he will not think twice."

"I couldn't." Janice managed to get out between giggles.

"Never say what you can't do. Maybe a little striptease, but spice it up."

Yes, I even did the dance to match my words.

"Thank you Christine, this is exactly what I needed."

"Hey chick, that's what friends are for." I said lightly hugging her.

Amazed, she stared at me in silence, "Friends, I never thought I would refer to Nyota or you as my friend. Now, I can't imagine a day passing without talking to either of you about absolutely nothing."

"I have that affect on people; its blessing and a curse."

"Seriously, I thought you were both bitches."

It was my turn to be shocked, "Janice did you curse?"

"You two were so pretty. You had everything together. Most of the men of this ship were chasing one of you."

"We make it look like we have it together a lot better than the average chick on this ship. We're still a wreck. Ny's heart was broken when the first officer told her no thank you, but she got the real McCoy in the end." I had to laugh at my own wit. "My own free love ways almost pushed Sulu away. Then there's you, the Rand never gave up on her man. Don't give up on him now." I nudged her shoulder just a bit. "Just help him see, it's okay to mess up sometimes, make up sex is ten times better the obligatory relationship sex."

Janice wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug, "Thanks Christine."

"Again, that's what it means to be a friend. Just return the favor when I get ready to do something dumb."

"I can do that."

"I've got some fur lined handcuffs you can borrow for Seduction of the Captain, Take One."

"I'll pass."

There was still a little too much prude in Janice.

"Suit yourself grandma."


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. I'm glad you're enjoying the war that has now turned into torture and embarrass Jim. It's not that bad and yes the end is near; maybe two more chapters or so. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer – My last name is not Paramount, Roddenberry, or Abrams.**_

**Chapter 15**

_What happens on shore leave stays on shore leave…_

It was the mantra that the entire transport was chanting over and over.

Nyota and I were busily planning an excursion to the nearest high end store for the sole purpose of purchasing new shoes. She had her eye on a sexy vintage pair of Derek Lam's and I was chasing Jimmy and his Choos. My body felt tingly with the prospect. Janice had her head buried in a PADD reading one of the latest new releases when the woman really needed to research shops on shore that sold edible underwear. At this rate our poor Captain would receive no relief. I shot a quick glance out the window as we descended to Calypso. The colony quickly became one of Risa's strongest competitors. Many of the active Starfleet vessels had docked on the newly formed pleasure outpost. Shopping, sun, and sex it was going to be a great week.

Hikaru grabbed my bag and reached for my hand. "Only one suitcase Chris?"

I smiled innocently, "Silly boy, they sell luggage in the shoe stores too. It is leather good. I don't see a better use for a new set. Plus, do you really want me fully dressed on this little break?"

I noticed that his pace quickened and he didn't have much to say to the remaining crew members. I said a quick goodbye to Ny, begged Janice to put the PADDs away for the week; all while trying to remember if I had my updated contraceptive hypo. I allowed Hikaru to drag me off until we passed the cutest boutique and I dug the heels of my sandals into the ground.

He tugged, "Chris," he pulled, "Christine," he sighed, "Love you." It was faint and quiet, meant only for me to hear, but Hikaru knew the look well. I had a pair of perfection in site and there would be time for adult activity later.

"The Giuseppe half open wedges?" Nyota's voice was dripping with adoration. I nodded. I heard her heart skip a beat as our eyes landed simultaneously on a pair of T-strap fringed Max Kibardin five inch heels. "This is heaven."

Arm and arm we entered the store. Two hours later we left with no less than three bags each. We ran into a dazed and confused Janice perched on the wall beside the shop.

"Janice?" Nyota's voice was patient and soothing.

"Hon, are you okay?" I pried a little.

We managed to get her up and headed towards the hotel. "This will be the first time I've been alone with Jim in about a week."

"What did I tell you, spice, excite, and be a little naughty."

"I know but that's…"

"No buts, that word negates everything you said before it, therefore you don't know. Christine and I are going to drop these bags by our room and then we're going to have lunch. You are coming with us and we're going to make a plan."

If I was a guy, Nyota would hook me every time with that take charge attitude. The men were nowhere to be found once we reached our suites. Hikaru had dropped off our bags, but nothing had been unpacked. Leo had put away everything Nyota had packed. Jim, well everything was in a pile in front of the door and poor Janice nearly broke her neck once she entered.

Over several Cardassian Sunrises and a plate of greasy, cheese covered fries, we enjoyed a little female bonding. Only to be interrupted by the loud contest of burping and farting from across the pool.

"Seriously?" Nyota said rolling her eyes, straining to see the men across the water.

"Idiots." Janice followed when one threw another in the pool fully dressed. "Grow up."

"Awwww hell, they belong to us." I discovered once I saw Hikaru exit the pool looking like a wet puppy. Jim was the burping offender and Leo made quite the intolerable frat wannabe, cursing and smoking.

"This is why we should have stayed at the shoe store."

Spock picked that moment to exit the hotel in nothing but a speedo.

"That's some banana you've got in that boat Commander." The voice was Jim's.

"Is my attire not conducive with what would be worn to swim?"

The jokes continued and we decided it was best if we didn't hear another word.

"Janice, I'm going to ask you one more time, are you sure you want to possibly procreate with that?" Nyota was pointing in the Captain's direction.

"Nyota I could ask you the same question."

Leo was currently trying to give the first officer a wedgie.

"I swear no responsibility and they turn into infants." Nyota said obviously disgusted.

"More like juvenile delinquents." I added.

Security was headed to the table to quiet down the party. We quickly made our way out of the door before we could be seen or associated with the Animal House rejects.

_*******************************************************_

_**a/n**_

_Shore leave chapter one…_

_I had to find the fun again and I did…boy did I…stay tuned for the next round_


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay, I enjoyed the last chapter just as much as you did. _

_So here's my follow up. Yes, the boys turn into juveniles, while the ladies turn into vixens and deviants. Enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer – Still don't own it. **_

**Chapter 16**

The music from the club was pounding.

Janice, Christine, and I had left the guys happily in dream land back at the hotel.

I woke from my afternoon nap to find Leo cuddling my feet as he slept. Obviously the sun, whiskey, and improper influence of James Kirk wore him out. I had to laugh, his behavior had been idiotic, yet admittedly it was hilarious and somewhat appealing. I tickled his nose with my big toe. I had to snatch it way before he nursed it like a baby. Hey don't give me that look. There are things that Leonard McCoy does behind closed doors that make the hair on my arms stand up with the mere thought. There was the one time where he found that spot on the small of my back that makes me arch a little higher so he can get a little deeper. That was a thorough examination. Then there is something about his hands, maybe he learned it in medical school, but he can massage all the inhibition out of me. Once he started that on the bridge, trailing soft lines at the nape of my neck, working down to my shoulders. Composure out the window, I almost showed Jim, Spock, Sulu, Chekov, and Ramirez what they could never have.

"Stop thinking about my boss that way, you'll see him later." Christine shot me a wicked glance and pointed to three open stools at the bar.

I laughed and yanked Janice in the direction of the bar. We'd managed to dress her in anything other than what she'd packed. Victoriously, Christine had found an intimate apparel shop in the hotel and the only reason she had allowed Janice to wear underwear was because it was made out of edible black licorice. "You will get laid tonight Rand." It was a declaration Christine made before ordering three red stripes. I scrunched my nose up when the bartender set it down in front of me.

"Let me get an F O F please." I mouthed the letters carefully.

"That looks good, let me have one." Janice chimed in when the drink was in front of me.

"Go easy young one that creeps up on you."

Janice happily downed the drink and requested another. Christine and I looked on laughing and sneering.

"What does F O F mean anyway?"

I cleared my throat, "F'd on the floor." I thought the Rand was going to hit the floor. Amazingly her eyes brightened and she finished the second drink quickly. I ordered a round for everybody. "Ladies here's to a glorious night that will end with tile marks and carpet burn."

The music changed and I found it impossible to keep still. I've got to dance. The song opened with a tambourine, "OOOOOOOO, this is my favorite, I cooed." The bartender offered his hand and I climbed up on the bar.

"Ny do you think this is a good idea?"

I answered Christine's question by singing along, "_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine that I really want to make you mine_." I pulled her up on the bar with me while Janice grabbed our abandoned drinks, chugged, and threw the glasses at the wall. The bartender shot her an evil eye before extending her hand so that she could join us on the bar.

_Big black boots_

_Long brown hair_

_She's so sweet with her get back stare._

There would be a hell of headache in the morning from my current imitation of an old Terran video girl. My neck was rolling, while my hair was flying around. My jeans were entirely too tight to crawl around the bar like I was, but a crowd was forming and we couldn't disappoint the fans. Christine found her way to the pole at the end of the bar. Was she upside down? Yes she was upside down and holding a pose. Mental note to start Pilates as soon as shore leave has ended. It could prove quite beneficial. I closed my eyes and continued to dance. I felt a hand inch up my thigh and opened my eyes to find a Bajoran male invading my personal space. I pushed his hand off of me and responded accordingly, "Hands off."

The music changed again. Who was this dj, he certainly deserved a kiss or a free drink before the night ended. Christine came down off the pole long enough to play air guitar and dance around while I sung loudly and off key…

_I say don't you know_

_You say you don't go_

_I say…take me out._

Janice was twisting and grinding in a manner that quickly caught the same Bajoran's attention. He moved to the end of the bar and took advantage of her inebriated state. He lifted her off the bar and slung her over his arm. Janice was squealing with delight the whole time. I sobered up quickly and grabbed Christine's hand. The last thing I remember seeing was the floor when I hit it like a pancake hitting a pan. Christine landed on top of me when she lunged from the bar.

I cried out in pain when I tried to roll over.

"Good evening She-ra."

Leo was standing over me with a look that bordered on concern and irritation.

"He could have easily killed all three of you. What were you thinking going out alone?"

"My head hurts."

"It should, it became intimately acquainted with the bar room floor."

He was mad. I didn't have to ask his tone said it all. He walked away from the bed and headed for the balcony. I managed to remove my body from the bed. Leo had changed me into one of his old college t-shirts and wiped the smeared makeup from my face. He really was too good to me.

"How are Janice and Christine?"

A smile appeared for a split second and was replaced by his famous authoritative smirk.

"Christine broke a heel and cried like someone died. Janice is pretty damn drunk and I imagine that if Jim's little man hasn't worked before she'll jump start it into submission tonight."

How could I not laugh? So even if he was mad and I was supposed to be sorry. I laughed deafeningly and for a long time before finally straddling his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whispered into his neck.

"Not that easy lady." His tone had softened. Maybe it had something to do with the little movement I was doing on his lap. "Stop that, I can't focus." Yes, it was the dance. "You make me crazy woman. All I could think about was you when getting hurt when we walked in the bar."

I did feel bad. Here we were putting on our own burlesque show and we almost lost Janice to chauvinistic Bajoran.

"Jim punched the guy dead in his jaw and he didn't budge. If Spock wouldn't have been there, we would have all been human carpet on that floor."

I kissed his neck gently.

"I understand you needing your space and independence Nyota, but it doesn't stop me wanting you with me."

"This isn't about the bar." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for round two of the let's settle down discussion. I loved this man. I did, but part of me was so scared that it wouldn't be enough. Leo kissed me without saying another word and I wondered why I had been fighting him on officially being together.

"Nyota Uhura, I love you. I'll wait…"

I shut him up with another kiss. "You have to move to my room I have too many shoes to pack up, plus your quarters smell funny." He laughed and all the lines in face disappeared. "Now, can we go have make up sex. I need to experience a few toe curls to work this soreness out of my muscles."

I loved that man's smile, "You haven't seen sore yet."

"Leo." He stood, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

_Well, the girls are still being the girls. Hope these guys really know how lucky they are. _

_**Disclaimer – I don't want to cry anymore, please don't make me admit I don't own these characters. **_

**Chapter 17**

Let's just say it was mid afternoon before we all rolled out of bed and had the courage to show our faces around the hotel.

Nyota and her doctor were extra cozy, so I was pretty sure they had an excessive amount of makeup sex before coming to a late lunch.

Jim was feeding Janice, but the twitch in his jaw; suggested he had yet to experience pleasures untold. The lovely yeoman had more than likely remained unconscious until she got up to shower.

Hikaru had forced me to wear flats today; he cited the need to not hear me cry over a heel again as the reason.

"Where's Spock?" I asked passing the pitcher of water to Jim.

"I haven't seen him since last night." The captain looked worried for a moment and then stuffed his mouth with enough pineapple to feed a small colony.

"Pig." Nyota whispered shaking her head in disgust. Leonard playfully punched her in the arm. "Seriously, who stuffs that much food in their mouth?"

"Me." Jim responded with juice running down his chin and shooting across the table at Nyota's face.

It was funny, but Nyota didn't see the humor at the moment. One flash of the farm boy grin, including pineapple laced with spit and even she had to laugh. Janice was wiping his mouth and smoothing his hair.

"Get a room and use it." I winked in Janice's direction.

The guys finished eating. "Ladies can we trust you to behave?" Hikaru asked while he kissed the top of my head.

Leonard placed a deep kiss on Nyota's lips.

While Jim spent a long time whispering into Janice's ear as she smiled happily.

Once they were out of earshot.

"We're dull and boring."

Janice and Nyota shot matching disapproving looks in my direction.

"Don't deny it. Did Jim get laid last night? Did you or Leonard do anything to each other that would be considered illegal in this quadrant?" An impish grin spread across Nyota's face. "Forget I asked, but we're still boring and predictable."

"What do you propose wise one?" Janice had such a smartass mouth sometimes.

"First a shopping trip."

"Chrissie you just want an excuse to shop." Nyota said rolling her eyes.

"Ny, I don't need an excuse to shop. I was born and bred for the shopping experience. Now stuff the rest of that pita in your mouth and let's go slut." Another eye roll, but her cheeks looked like a chipmunk's and we were on our way out of the hotel.

It didn't take long for us to find a shop that captivated us all and awakened the bad girl inside of Rand. Her eyes lit up when she found a pair of five inch patent leather stilettos. All she needed was a whip and I'm sure Janice would have Jim calling her mistress behind closed doors. I nudged Nyota when Janice tried the heels on, "Someone's in trouble."

"I have an idea." It was brilliant, I could tell, Nyota's eyes lit up and she was grinning like a fat cat who had just robbed the milk man. "We're going back to the club." Janice looked frightened. "With our men and …"

Nyota pulled us closer, whispering her plan, covering detail after detail. It was brilliant and when she finished, I took a page from the Enterprise's first officer, "Fascinating."

Amazingly the guys were receptive to another night out. Maybe it had something to do with finding Spock locked in his room with a lovely Betazoid woman and physically exhausted. The word stud continued to be whispered among them as we walked to the club.

We had to promise that we'd be on our best behavior. I crossed my fingers and toes while making this oath. There was also a two drink minimum applied to everyone in attendance. Plus Commander Spock had to promise to stay away from chocolate and share all secrets of the previous evening.

Yeah, I could do without that conversation.

Smoke was hanging in the air of the club. First thing I notice, there were way more people there than the previous night, and immediately my skin burned with excitement about Nyota's little plan. Janice grasped Jim's arm tighter and he smiled at her warmly. They were so sweet, but I couldn't wait to see his face in another hour. The bartender cleaned off the bar when we walked through the door. We motioned to the table in front of the stage and made our way in that direction.

"Why in the hell do they need three poles on stage?" Leonard was annoyed as he stared at the stage.

"Maybe there will be a special show tonight." Nyota's grin threatened to give us away. I kicked her under the table. "Shit."

"Watch your mouth lieutenant." Jim's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Nyota responded with a tried and true finger gesture that said it all. "And your fingers."

The first rounds of drinks were on the ladies, a thank you for getting us home the previous evening safely. Sometime during the second round Spock's new friend joined us and the smirks and high fives around the table were a bit too much.

"Bathroom now." I spit. Janice and Nyota disentangled themselves from the guys and we noticed that we had a new friend following us. "Back to the table chick, you're not on this train." I filled my energy with enough malice, that little miss empathy got the picture.

"Chrissie that was so rude." Nyota playfully stated.

"Tell me you haven't wanted to tell her to bug off all night."

Nyota nodded, "Now or never ladies?"

We all took deep breaths and headed back stage to change. Nyota confirmed the dj had the music and then joined us. "Two minutes ladies. Ready?" We all had managed to steal t-shirts without the guys knowing. Nyota was rocking one of Leonard's famous Ole Miss shirts, Janice had Jim's favorite V-neck gray t-shirt, and I'd managed to steal one of Hikaru's black shirts only reserved for fencing exercises. I added a few slits for effect. Then there were Janice's black stilettos. We all bought the same pair. Either we'd have three happy men after or performance or broken ankles; possibly both.

The lights dimmed further in the club and the opening beats of the song began. We could hear the dj faintly behind the curtain.

"What a vision of loveliness we have for you this evening. Sorry, they're taken but there's no harm in looking, just don't touch.

The breathless voice of the singer filled the airwaves..

_Hey Baby  
I Wish You Could See What I Have On Right Now  
You So Sexy  
Imagine How Intense It Would Be  
To Hold Me Right Now  
Our Song's Playing_

The curtain opened and Nyota found her way to the middle of the stage. For someone who had never been on a pole, she held it like a seasoned pro and winded her way down to the floor beautifully. Janice and I both made our way to the stage and mimicked her move as closely as possible. Thankfully the table was still in front of the stage. The natives were restless and threatened to rush past our guys. I do believe I saw a phaser leave Leonard's pocket.

_At Night, When You're Far And I'm Alone  
I Feel The Fabric From Your T-Shirt  
Close To My Body  
I Can Still Hear Your Baritone  
In My Ear Telling Me You'll Take It Slow  
And I Was In The Mirror Playing A Roll  
Like You Work It, I Couldn't Turn Me On  
So I Fell Asleep With The Music On  
Woke Up Again Hearing The Same Old Song, Playing_

The poles soon disappeared from the stage and were replaced by chairs. Jennifer Beals would be proud. There was no water, but I lot of grinding and bodies draped over the chair. Jim was drooling. I knew Hikaru was prepared to rush the stage and carry me off if anyone came near. Leonard kept running his hands through his hair. Spock and his friend were gone. This was going to be a lovely evening.

_When You're Not Here (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Wish You Were Here (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne  
When I Need Your Feel (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
I Need Help (To Take Off Your T-Shirt)  
After We Make Love (I Sleep In Your T-Shirt)  
Wake Up In Your T-Shirt,  
Still Smell The Scent Of Your Cologne_

Because we're such exhibitionists the dance wouldn't be complete without providing a lap dance to our men so the entire establishment knew who we belonged to. When the curtain finally lowered, Jim picked Janice up and headed for the back door. Did they make it back to the hotel? Yes, but the hotel soon had to remove the claim that their rooms were soundproof, because our entire floor knew exactly how our Captain's voice sounded when he said, "Yes mistress."

I love it when my students pass with flying colors.

_*I also do not own the lyrics to Destiny's Child T-Shirt…add that to your mix, the next time you want to ummm, do a little dance for someone special behind closed doors. _


	18. Chapter 18

_I plan on re-visiting this version of Christine a little later. For now it is time to end the Stiletto War. If you miss me or your friends, come visit them in About Last Night. Another shameless plug, I want you to keep reading. I live to entertain you all. So enjoy. It's a wrap kids._

_**Disclaimer – I head back to work on Tuesday and it will not be around the round table working of the 2011 sequel…so I don't own them.**_

**Chapter 18**

Three sets of eyes stared on in anticipation.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Nyota hissed.

"Quit before you knock it over." Christine snapped.

"Shut up, your boss is the reason why we're hiding in here." Janice replied.

The three musketeers found themselves in a sickbay supply closet waiting on the results of a pregnancy test dinosaur; the kind that you squat and pee.

"Christine explain again why we can't use the tricorder?" Nyota was agitated and ready to get out of the small room with Janice and Christine.

"Well brainiac, the tricorder links all medical information to your Starfleet personnel ID, so anything that is trying to remain secretive will automatically be recorded to the files here in sickbay." Christine shot a satisfied look followed by a wink to her best friend.

The alarm on Janice's comm. went off and the three women shut their eyes tightly before leaning over to view the small white stick.

"Where's the box? Is it one or two lines?"

"What in the name of Jehosophat are all of you doing in my supply closet?" Dr. McCoy stood at the door waiting for an answer. His eyes immediately caught sight of the late 21st century device used to determine pregnancy. Momentarily he couldn't breathe, the woman he'd been seeing was in that room, it was possible the stick belonged to her. The doctor made a move for the stick and Christine moved it out of his reach.

"Sorry doctor."

"I have a right to know what's going on in my sickbay." McCoy's voice was elevated and his eyes were full of fear as he searched Nyota's face. Finding no anxiety, he settled down a bit.

"Come on Leo. It's not me. The less you know the better." Nyota grasped his hand and lead the doctor to his office.

Christine closed the door and sat down on a box of blankets. "I guess now is as good a time as ever."

Janice reached for the nurses hand, "I'll be outside if you need me."

Christine nodded and refused to loosen her grasp on the stick in her hand until the door closed. After what felt like hours, the nurse finally allowed her eyes to fall on the center of the stick. Tears immediately fell from her eyes. "Two lines, two fucking lines." She immediately clutched her belly. Christine had known the results even before the first drop of urine had hit the stick. "What happens on shore leave doesn't always stay on shore leave?"

The blonde emerged from the supply closet still lost in her thoughts. She handed the stick to Janice and made her way from sickbay. McCoy, Nyota, and Janice all looked on. Each afraid to read the result they knew the test held.

"Congratulations." McCoy muttered from where he stood.

Nyota placed a quick kiss on his rough cheek and headed down the corridor after her friend.

"Christine. Wait for me." Reaching her, she wrapped a warm arm around her waist. "Let's go to my place."

They eased into the quarters that Nyota now shared with Leonard. Medical journals and ancient language texts were scattered on the coffee table. Everything else was impeccable. The room smelt like Vanilla Mint; the perfect combination of the linguist and the doctor.

Nyota handed her friend a mug of replicated chamomile tea. She'd noticed the bags forming around Christine's eyes a week earlier. The once vibrant blonde's appetite had decreased and she'd taken to having a long nap period instead of their formal girl talk sessions.

"What am I going to do?"

Nyota could hear that her friend was on the verge of tears. She placed a warm hand on her knee. "What do you want to do?"

"I want this baby. Is that wrong?" Christine was crying now.

"Not at all babe." Nyota moved and placed her arms around her friend's shaking body. "Not at all."

"I lost a baby with Roger." She sniffled. "Just before I finished at the Academy."

"Whatever decision you make, I'm here." Nyota resisted the urge to tell her friend exactly what to do.

Christine cried some more into Nyota's uniform before drifting off to sleep. The lieutenant pulled off her friend's boots and covered her with a blanket. McCoy entered a few moments later.

His eyes were soft, "She okay?"

"Shocked, I don't think it's set in completely." She busied herself, trying to forget the look of utter fear on Leo's face when he entered that storage closet; pushing down the question that was screaming to be set free from her mouth.

"Nyota."

Still alphabetizing the books on the shelf, "Yes, Leonard." She always used his full first name when she was upset with him.

"I took the liberty of verifying that your contraceptive is up to date."

Nyota's response, "So was Christine's. What's meant to be will be?"

"Do you want a baby; is that what this is about?" McCoy was struggling to be understanding and not allow his own anxiety to rule the conversation.

"It's about the look on your face back there. What if this was us instead of Chrissie and Ru?"

McCoy moved towards Nyota and she took a step back. He took the hint.

"I'd be happy as the devil during Mardi Gras."

Nyota fixed her mouth to argue until she realized the devil would be pretty damn happy during Mardi Gras due to all the sin and debauchery. "You want to have babies with me?"

"One day." He moved towards her again, this time she didn't step back. "Maybe a boy, smart as you, with my charm, or a little girl with her mama's eyes."

"We could have both."

He could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Just not yet, we've got a lot of learning and growing to do."

Nyota moved her head in agreement before easing into the arms that were open and waiting for her.

"Can a doctor have a little lunch time rendezvous or do we have to wait for sleeping beauty to leave?"

"Be very, very, very quiet." Nyota said with her finger pressed to his lip as they made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Janice walked into Jim's office in a daze. She didn't speak, only taking the seat directly across from his desk. His eyes were filled with worry. Their relationship was still new. Minus the initial disasters, they had come to have something that he didn't want to jeopardize.

"J."

"Permission to speak freely and off the record, Sir?"

Jim nodded against his better judgment.

"Christine is knocked the fuck up." The yeoman's shoulders eased with the admission and the Captain's eyebrows shot up in a fashion that would excite his first officer.

"Get the fuck out of here." Yeah he was shocked.

"This is off the record, Sulu doesn't know."

Jim leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair and avoiding the obvious question.

Janice read his mind, "Nothing to worry about here, medically not possible until I'm ready."

He felt like he should apologize, "I'm sorry."

She waved off his apology, "No, trust me I am so thankful that I decided to have that procedure." Janice stood and walked over to Jim. Taking a seat in his lap, "I'm worried about Christine."

Jim twined his fingers through her hair, "Don't, Hikaru loves her. It will work out."

"You won't put her off the ship?" Janice's face held her question.

"No, I'd let Joanna and any other kids live on board. We're a family."

Janice laid her head on Jim's shoulder. "I wonder what our baby would look like." She felt Jim tense under her. "Stop that. Not ready. Just daydreaming."

"Our baby would be the hotness."

"You're such a juvenile." Janice kissed his nose, grabbed the stack of padds on his desk and headed out the door.

* * *

Christine woke a few hours later. Rested but still burdened. She heard the soft sounds of sleep coming from the bedroom and quietly gathered her boots and made the way to her own quarters. Hikaru was in the process of changing for his daily fencing session with Chekov. The nurse said nothing as she breezed past him with open arms. She placed her boots on the floor and removed her uniform.

Christine found her way to the shower and allowed the warm water to fall all over her body. She stayed there until the water turned cold, finally exiting in Hikaru's bathrobe with her hair clinging to her head. He was sitting on the bed, still dressed in his workout clothes with frown lines littering his face.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" His voice was somewhere between angry and exhausted. "You haven't slept in over a week. You won't eat. You act like you hate me. I don't know what to say or do anymore."

Christine stopped him before he could continue. "I'm pregnant."

The words came out easier than she had expected. She hadn't even noticed that she'd closed her eyes in anticipation of a negative reaction from Sulu. When Christine opened her eyes she found Hikaru kneeling before with tears in his eyes.

"Mine?"

She didn't understand the connotation.

"Me?"

Growing more impatient, "Yes, you, me, ours."

"I'm going to be a daddy."

Something about the way he said daddy. Christine knew he wasn't angry. Hikaru was happy. He scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. Feeling nauseous she clawed at him and yelled to put her down.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

He was doting.

Touching her face...

Brushing the wet hair from her eyes…

Finally placing a warm hand on her belly. "A baby."

His eyes held peace and satisfaction.

Christine cursed for hiding in Nyota and Leonard's room all day.

"Yes our baby."


End file.
